Split up
by JennyJosephine
Summary: Is it possible to love two people just as much? Too have two loves of your life? To split your heart in two?I don’t think so… But Gabriella Montez did the impossible. Troyella! pls review!
1. Gabriella Victoria Cecilia Louise

I dont own anything...

* * *

**Gabriella Victoria Cecilia Louise Isabelle Valentina Sonia Carlonie Montez**

A peacefully sleeping seventeen year old girl wakes up from her beautiful dreams by a loud noises coming from her bedroom door.

"Gabriella!!"

"Hmm?"

"Breakfast in one hour!!"

"Shit!!"

The still half asleep beauty jumps out of her warm cocoon, made by very expensive satin sheets from Turkey, and of her extremely comfy king sized bed. Walking slowly to what she thought was the bathroom door, it is pretty tough to see in a dim room whit half closed eyes. The drowsy brunette finally after what seemed like forever, laid a small hand on the door handle.

**(Gabriella´s POV)**

Now I was going to take a long warms shower in the… closet?!

Damn, wrong door!

You´d think that after four years of living in this room you´d get used to it.

Nope… not Gabriella.

"Stupid shoes!"

After ten more minutes of tripping over shoes and such and walking into walls, I reached the right door. The bathroom!!

Opening the door and flicking on the light switch I breathe a sigh of relief. It really was the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower for it to get warm. I looked in the mirror over the sink and a familiar girl looked back at me. The long, midnight black, curly locks that cascaded down my shoulders, and reached my mid back. My tanned skin that I partly got from my Spanish family and partly from my Greek. My pinkish, very kissable lips that every guy, at least once, had a wet dream about. The little, perfectly shaped nose and high cheekbones was the Montez signature, but my eyes was only mine. Big and curious, surrounded by thick and long lashes, colored the same as my hair. Mystical, chocolate brown orbs that had the ability to change color by mood. 

When I got mad, they turned black, people then knew that this was not the time to mess whit me. Not that I got mad THAT often.

I just got a little annoyed, which then turned to heated, then angry and the last state: furious. That's when you don't even think about going near me.

Right now, my orbs were the classical light brown people knew them as. But there was tiny, tiny red treds in the white that you got to lean forward to see. And not totally noticeable bags under my eyes. It was all because of my lack of sleep. I don't know why, but some nights it was just really hard to sleep. I started to think of other things that made it impossible for me to drift off.

I striped of my fitted, white tank top and short light yellow shorts, and then my underwear. I sight in content as I felt the hot water run over my tired body and slowly wake me up. I washed my body and then shampooed my hair. Then it was time for the big finale. The conditioner. Whit the price that normal people would gasp over, but as you may have noticed, I was not even near normal. A smell of passion fruit mixed whit lots of exotic flowers filled the bathroom as I massaged my hair whit it.

After fifteen minutes in the shower I stepped out and grabbed a warm, fluffy royal blue towel that matched the enormous bathroom. It was quite luxurious. Whit a big Jacuzzi and a small wide screen TV on the wall.

I always showered quickly. Partly because I didn't need to shave my legs and such. We had a private spa in the house so my mother forced me to wax once a month. As my mother said, and I quote:"No daughter of mine should be hairy!" It hurt like hell, but it was kind of worth it. At least the boyfriend of mine liked it. The other reason for my short showering is because I never really had the time to relax like that. I was constantly on my way somewhere.

I hurriedly blow dried my hair and swiftly but perfectly fixed it whit a little ridiculous high-priced mouse. It seemed as nothing I used was cheap, not even my socks! No, they were posh Dior silk socks.

I marched out of my bathroom and find that someone had been here to make my bed and open the curtains. The spring/summer sun of Washington D.C was shining through the huge windows. It was a very beautiful sight. But you´d get used to it. A woman in her late twenties come out of the closet doors and closed them whit a bang. I, how was deep in thought and hadn't noticed the woman, jumped at this sound and turned around.

"I'm so sorry Miss Gabriella. I didn't mean to surprise you like that. And I should have knocked."

She said nervously and looked at me how was only dressed in a silk robe.

"It´s okay Clair, I just didn't see you."

I said to the thin blond. Me and Clair was pretty good friends, but Clair was still nervous around me. Not that that was very weird when you thought about how I really was.

"Well in that case, good morning miss. How are we feeling today?"

I smiled a small but genuine smile at her.

" Good morning to you too. And well.. it's alright I guess."

"I guess?"

"Yeah.. well you know. It could have been better."

"Everything alright miss? If I may ask? "

"Yeah.. just tired I think." I smiled sheepishly.

"Well in that case. Your mother was in her just some minutes ago and picked out your clothes for today. There in your closet."

I groaned. It wasn't the latest that my mother liked to pick out my clothes. After all, I was her only daughter. Puhh… Like that was the real reason. She just liked everything to be perfect.

"What have I done to deserve this!?" I said while looking at the roof.

Claire ignored my whining. I was always like this in the mornings. Everybody knew that.

"You should hurry up. Its breakfast in twenty minutes."

"Damn!!" I shouted and run into my closet to get dressed.

Clair laughed a little to herself and left my room.

So let's see what mother dearest have picked out today.´ I thought to myself as I walked forward towards a dress chair were some clothes laid. It was a knitted half long grey dress, whit long sleeves and a pretty deep cleavage. Then there was some long, high heel, brown boots, and a long gold necklaces whit a G on from Tiffany´s. It was special designed just for me. Two different kind of gold bracelets whit diamonds on and a gold clock whit diamonds also from tiffany's. But then under all cloths were the underwear. From my mother's latest lingerie line. I knew that my mother wanted me to wear her design so everyone would buy the same. It was pretty obvious. But why lingerie?! It's not like I was going to flaunt myself to everyone in school. Just my boyfriend. Boy, was he gonna like this one!!

The little panties and the bra was the same light yellow color that complimented my skin. Nice thinking mother. They were both laced and extremely reveling but sexy. And actually very comfy.

I got all my cloths on a fast as I could and sat down at my make-up table to get all fixed. I didn't were much. Just some mascara, highlighter, eyeliner, blush, and my favorite nude lip-gloss whit the taste of cherry my boyfriend adored. One time when I went out on it I decided to try a new flavor. My boyfriend immediately noticed and marched straight to the shop and bought me the cherry tasted one.

When I was all done I took a last look at myself in the mirror and gave a approving nod. I then hurried out once again to the bathroom and brushed my snow white teethes.

"Three minutes left!?" I exclaimed as I took a look at the clock at my bed table. I hurriedly put on the shoes and ran as fast as I could whit a pencil skirt and high heels. Not that I wasn't used to it. This was pretty much my morning ritual.

Almost killing myself as I run down the long big stairs, I made it downstairs. Then jogging as quickly as I could to one of the kitchens I thought my family would be in.

And when I got there… empty?!

"Fuck!" I yelled whispered to myself.

One minute left. The clock on the kitchen wall said.

I kept on mumbling words my mother would have a heart attack if she heard as I continued running.

I heard voices around the corner and I picked up on my speed. My shoes clicked on the marble floor.Just a little bit more´.

Just as I reached the doorway the big kitchen clock rang to signal it was now 7.00. am. Wish always meant family breakfast.

"Ahh Gabriella! Glad to see you could join us." My mother said in her normal bitchy posh voice.

"What?! I'm not even late!" I wasn't! I made it by the second.

"Mmhhm… Just sit down and be nice now."

How did she got that bitchy?´ I thought to myself as I sat down at the big table occupied by my big family. I looked at them, one after one.

There was my father how yet hadn't notice my percents. He was too engaged in some of his "extremely important paper work." Well it must be important. He is after all the president of the United States. A little detail you easily forget…NOT!! Yes, that means Alexander Carlos Montez is my father. And yes, I live in the White house. I was just as shocked as you right now when I found out. Okey, maybe a little bit more.

So let me describe Alexander Carlos Montez to you all. (Think Johnny Deep whit short black hair) As I said he's my father, and I'm the only one how sometimes calls him "daddy". The others call him dad and his friends and my mother calls him Alex. He is in his late forties; he actually goes by fifty in three months. Two words: BIG PARTY!! He is always called handsome and everything. I can really tell, he's my father for God's sake! But if my mothers married to him, he has to be pretty good looking. Some of his secretaries have even done a research about how many voted for him just for his good looks and the answer was shocking to say at least! We found out that 10 were for his appeal. But not that it mattered. He would have won anyway because he got 75 of the votes. So his looks: very tall and muscular. He works out every day so it's not so weird. He has black thick hair whit not even a single stray of grey. And it's totally natural! He got the Montez nose and cheekbones. But his eyes very slightly darker than mine. Almost black all the time. His skin is also very tan. But that's because he's home country is Spain. Personality: everybody loves my dad. He´s always very warm and nice to you, he understands you problems and you can really talk to him. But the thing is he 

really never has the time to talk to you. Has always off to some far away country to meet some "very important people". That was her father. Now to the other one responsible for my existence. My mother:

Katherine Iris Montez. (Angelina Jolie) Therefore her designer line was named K.I.M. It was very expensive and exclusive clothes, made for famous people and them whit money. She made things for people like Lindsay Lohan, M-K Olsen, Paris Hilton and her latest project: Nicole Richie. Our mother was never home, always in her other shops out somewhere in this big world. Or she´d look herself in the office in the house, where she´d work on her designs. Kathrin was not a very good mother or wife, but we all loved her anyway. She is very controlling and an absolute perfectionist. She rarely spend anytime whit her family, but she wasn't a loner or anything. She just choose her girlfriends over her family sometimes. So instead of sitting home and eating a family dinner, she was in some bar, gulping down martinis whit Victoria Beckham. Katherine was in her middle forties. But she looked maybe ten years younger. And that was NOT natural at all. Botox and such, once every month helped her a lot. She was very thin, but that was because she just didn't eat. She had long straight black hair that always was kept perfect by all her many personal make-up artists. She had bronze skin and green eyes, which she got from her parents in Greece.

Now to my brothers. The youngest was only three years old Timothy Adam Montez. A.k.a by me: Timmy. Timothy was the cutest little guy you´d ever see. He and I was the only ones whit curly hair, and it fitted him perfectly. The infamous Montez features, whit big brown eyes similar to mine, the curly black hair made him impossible to resist. He was like every three year old boy. Extremely curios. And he was a little bit cuter. Because of our hard working parents, we didn't see the so often. So I had to take care of Timmy, it´s not like my brothers would do it, and eventually he started to call me mommy. At first I was kind of freaked out about it but I got used to it, like everything else. My friends didn't though; they still thought it was a little weird. But how could blame them? Of course he calls his real mom mommy too. Otherwise that would have been creepy…

Then there was Jacob and David. (think Jesse Metcalf whit green eyes) My eighteen years old twin brothers. Real pain in the ass! Jacob Cameron Montez. A.ka: J-Man, J-C, Jaco, Jack… and so on. But by me, and only me, it was Jacky. He hated it and all, but so what?! David Jonathan Montez. A.ka: Dave, Davo, DJ… By me, it was Davy. Also hated… Davy and Jacky had almost the exact same looks. Except while David's hair was dark brown, Jacobs were black. They´d got our mothers green eyes, but other than that it was all Montez. As her girlfriends used to say: her brothers were simply gorgeous. And like every other teenage boys. Horny. New girls every week. And it was always the brainless, bitchy cheerleader type of girls. My brothers are the most annoying to EVER walk the planet! Trust me. It all started when I found all of my barbies headless and covered in blue paint. Then there was when they stole my phone and texted very embarrassing things to my friends. And they would hide in the closet when I was having a slumber party, they would steal my dairy, wake me up by spill a bunk of water in my face while taking photos… and the list goes on… They did this in school too. They were known for being the "bad boys". Not that anyone dared to say anything. Being the sons of the president sure had its benefits. They were also sport fantasts. There for the muscular bodies. The played in their schools basketball team and were quite good actually. You could call them jocks, cues that's what they are.

And now to the oldest brother. (Ed Westwick) Maximilian Alexander Montez. But known to everyone as Max. A twenty-one year old college student. Going on his third year as studying…Politics! Shocker, isn't it?! He has a very strong jaw, witch is his signature. He had an oddly but perfectly shaped nose and little but full lips. It was his eyes that draw you to him, whit the mesmerizing hazel brown. His skin was naturally tanned and his hair coffee colored. He looked dangerous. A real bad guy. But don't judge a book after its cover. He wasn't like David and Jacob but he wasn't a saint either. He was very mysterious. Didn't talk very much but still managed to be the most popular guy in his collage. Everyone was afraid of him, but they should be. Daily workouts and running mixed whit that he was captain of a football team made him extremely strong and muscular. He didn't do girlfriends, just flings on parties. The girls had made some sort of 

contest about how could get him on a date, but everyone got rejected. My relationship whit Max is kind of complicated. Of course we love each other but we have more of a… love and hate thing going on.

So that was my brothers, and now me… I'm Gabriella Victoria Cecilia Louise Isabelle Valentina Sonia Caroline Montez. The list would have gone on if my father hadn't stopped my mother. She knew I was going to be her only daughter and she loved so many names. I kinda don't really like my name "Gabriella" cuse its so long and fancy actich. So everybody calls me things like Ella, Gabby, Gabi, Gabs, Gabster, Brie, Bee…and so on… but my father, and only my father, calls me Ella Bella. I'm a normal seventeen years old girl. HA!! That would be the day. I´m actually kinda weird, but I like to think it's a good thing. I'm the hottest girl in my entire school, but I don't think I look that special. I'm also the most popular girl, even more popular than the cheerleaders. I don't know why I'm popular though. Maybe it's because I'm nice to everyone and I'm the president's daughter. "All the guys want to do you, while the girls want to be you." a quote from my beloved friends. I have many personalities, I'm a skater girl. Surprise! I know, but I just love it… I'm an actress, singer and dancer. I'm in the dance team. I play tennis and I'm the captain of my schools running team. I'm also in the swimming and gymnastics team. So as you may understand, my body is kinda strong, but not ugly strong! This can also be a solution to why I am so popular. Because I associate whit so many types of people. But of course I got my own group of friends that I always hang out whit. There´s Sharpay Evans, blond, and dramatic. Together whit Zeke Baylor, a calm guy how loves to bake, and is in the basketball team. Taylor Mckessie, sarcastic brainiac. Together whit Chad Danforth, goofy guy how´s always hungry, also in the basketball team. Ryan Evans, Sharpay´s twin, funny one whit lots of dance moves. Kaden Johansen, shy brunette whit a warm heart. Oliver Perez, a swimmer, heartbreaker and one of my oldest friends. Anthony Cortes, superhot football player that I HAD a LITTLE crush on when I was like fifteen or something. Jonas Conrad, a dancer whit the funniest jokes of all times. Paulo Santana, the passionate writer that does the most beautiful poems ever. Justin Link, my singing partner whit a voice that melts hearts. I know I mostly got guy friends but it´s just the way it is. And I'm happy whit it. Although I got so many great boys, there's only one man for me…

Romeo Adam José Moreno. God what I love that boy!

We have been friends for ten years and dating for five. The best years of my life… We call him things like Captain, Dance dude, Moreno, Rome… but I just call him babe or honey… But normally just Romeo… That name fit him so well, because he is such a romantic. He is the hottest guy I have ever seen. Whit his family coming from Spain, he got the tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair. But he got a very strong jaw. (think Diego Luna. He is sooo cute!! But think a little more muscular) He is my dance partner in the dancing team… and private… hehe… He is the nicest boy I have ever met and he is really easy to talk to. It was a good thing we were friends first because now we are so comfortable around each other. At the same time as he is the love of my life, he is also my best friend. He is the captain of the football team and one of the most popular guys at school. Well my hole grope is really popular but whatever… He is a true gentleman and always put my needs first. Always treats me like a princess, even when I'm all pms bitchy. Gotta give him credits for that one. He is also very smart, got straight A:s at the most things. I love his voice. It was so husky but soft. And that mixed whit his Spanish accent…Damn!! He´s parents are very wealthy, his mom is a lawyer and his dad owns his own TV station "The Moreno", so they live in a big house, almost castle, in the city. His parents, Lilly and Joseph, love me. Really. I bet they are already planning our wedding.

Well me and Romeo are too… I know we are only seventeen and all, but we love each other more than anything and we have already shared promise rings. We are going to get married after college, but we are getting engaged after high school. We are going to buy a big mansion in Los Angeles, cues that's a place we both love. I don't know what I'd be doing as a career but I know that Romeo would have his father's station to take care of. Some years into our marriage, I am going to get pregnant and then give birth to a beautiful baby boy who we name Alexander Romeo Moreno-Montez. That's all we have planned out for now, we are still working on it… Some other guys would never have talked about this stuff and just freaked out. But not Romeo. He knows he wants to spend the rest of his life whit me and I whit him. Another thing I love about him is that he is always so passionate about things. Like when he dances, he get this glow in his eyes that can´t describe as anything else than passion. Or when he looks at me. That's when I love him the most. Because only I can make his eyes shine like that. Romeo and I are still virgins, but we have planned to lose it at the night at our fifth anniversary. This happens to be in two days on Friday… 

Even through I'm scared and all, I know that we are both ready. It's not like we haven't done anything sexual, we do it all the time, it's just that we haven't done the actual sex. I'm really excited too, because I can´t wait to give my hole self to the love of my life.

I'm really lucky that Romeo is from Spain, otherwise my brothers and dad would probably had banned me from seeing him. Its not like they like the idée of there baby girl having a boyfriend, but I guess they got used to it. My family, excluding my mom, is very overprotective off me. Like very, very, very much overprotective. If they would have got there way I would be in a private girl school right now. But I simply refused. Everybody know that they are so protective off me, even the newspapers. And they LOVE to follow me around. So my father had security guards follow me around. One word: annoying. But the most protective off me is Max. He doesn't approve off me and Romeo and he think I should go in a private school in England because it's safer there. We constantly get into fight about this and that's what I'm mean by a hate-love relationship. But the thing that really pisses me off, is that he always gets in Romeos face and assaults him. That's over the line.

"Oh hey Ella! When did you get here?" My father asked as he finally noticed me.

"about ten minutes ago." I answered nonchalantly.

"oh.. Well good morning Ella Bella. How are we doing to day?

"hi daddy. I´m okay." I answered quietly.

"But why so quiet Ella?" David said as he looked up from his chocolate chip pancakes.

"Yeah Bee.. why so quiet?" Jacob imitated David. They always do that, it's a twin thing I guess.

"Aren't you suppose to be happy now when you and Romeos anniversary is coming up?"

what! How do they know its our anniversary?! Unless..´

"Or don't you love him anymore?" Jacob asked.

"You don't love him anymore?" Max had woken up from reading the newspaper by these words and looked at me hopefully.

"Of course I love him!!" I answered defensibly.

"Yepp..he is the love of her life…right sis?" David asked innocently

My eyes widen when it suddenly hit me.

"You bloody assholes read my diary, didn't you??" I yelled at them as I stood up from the table and pointed an accusing finger to my big brothers, how both had smirks on there faces.

"Now now sister… How could you ever accuse us, your brothers how you love really mush, of doing such a horrible sin." Jacob said innocently.

"Yes sister, how could you. I must say I'm a little hurt by you not trusting us…actually a lot hurt." David followed while putting on his extremely bad acting skills.

"shut up!! You sons of a bitch!! You know what I'm…"

"Must I remind you that we have the same mother.." David interrupted me and only made me angrier.

"So technically you are a daughter of a bitch." Jacob finished his sentence smat- assly.

My eyes were now dangerously pitch black. I took a step forward to them and they immediately shout up from their chairs and started walking backwards towards the exit that led towards the main stairs.

"Ehhh… I'm really full…" David started nervously as I took another steep forward.

"Ohh yeah… So full..We should go?" Jacob more asked than stated.

" Thanks for breakfast! Have a good day everybody!!" they were now at the door.

"David Jonathan and Jacob Cameron don't you dare step outside that door!! I treated them as I started running towards them.

"Watch us" they said at the same time and the room was twin empty.

I stopped dead in my tracks and let out a frustrated scream and started swear on Spanish so my mother wouldn't understand.

"Yo odiar las idiotas ienfo chico! El Diablo… Inferno…" I started mumbling to myself.

"Gabriella Victoria Cecilia Louise Isabelle Valentina Sonia Caroline Montez!! dont you dare say anything else, you hear me?!" my father threaded me as he also stood up from the table.

"but daddy!! You heard them!! They have read my diary…again!! it's the fourth time now daddy, and it was really private!" I complained to my daddy

how much did they read?' I wonder to myself as panic began to stir inside off me. I wrote that me and Romeo had planned out that we are going to have sex on Friday. No they cant have read that, because then they would have gone to Romeos house and beaten the crap out off him. And they would have told Max and my dad. That would have been dramatic.

"I know, I know. But your brothers are like that, they'll never change. I´ll deal whit theme when at dinner tonight. Soy el bueno chiquita?" my dad asked gently.

"but I wrote some really private stuff in there!" I exclaimed a little desperate.

"What could you possibly write that is so private?" my brother jumped in the conversation.

"ehhh..mmhh..Nothing.. Just stuff you know." I said while trying to hide my blush from the intense stare I resealed from my father and big brother.

"Things about you and Moreno?" max asked while doing a weird face when he said Romeo´s last name.

"no!" I said a little to quickly.

And Max how, unlike his bay brother twins, had resealed the smart Montez brain quickly understood.

"I'm going to go find Jacob and David. I need to talk to them about a thing." Max said and leaved the room in a hurry. I know he was going to ask them what the diary said, and I could only pray to God that they didn't read that specifically embarrassing part.

I groaned quietly to myself. This was going to be a long, long day.

"Gabriella, sit down and finish your breakfast. I need to go now, I have a meeting whit Vera Wang in an hour." My mother said while standing up from the table.

"alright honey, see you tonight?" my father said while also standing up and getting ready to leave.

"yes, i´ll be there. Bye sweetie! She said while kissing Timothy on his curly head.

"Bye Mami!!" he said while waving enthusiastic whit his small hands.

"Bye Alex" she gave my dad a peck on the lips.

"bye honey. Have a good day"

"bye Gabriella. Behave, alright?"she looked sternly at me.

"yes mother." I said in a board tone while slicing my blue berry pancake in pieces.

"And maybe you should just eat an apple instead? I cant have a fat daughter, now can i?" and whit that she was out off the room. Leaving me, timmy and dad all alone.

"Don't listen to her Ella Bella. You know how she can be." He said to me while putting on his Armani suit jacket.

I just looked straight forward and nodded mu head.

"I have a meeting to get to, so bye kids, see you at dinner" and he kissed us both goodbye on the cheek, and then left the room. I was again alone white my baby brother.

"Mommy? Are yo saad?" my cute little brother asked me while staring intently at me.

"huh? Why would I be that?" I asked confused.

" your eyes are dack."

"black?"

"that's wot I said."

"Ohh brother… I am not sad. I'm just seriously pissed off…

And everybody knew that when I'm seriously pissed off. Its time to back away.

My brothers are sooo going to get it.

* * *

Im sorry if it sucked!! and sorry for making it so long and boring but its just the begining!! And Troy will come soon!!

and just so you know, it was really hard for me to write that Romeo is gabriellas true love and eveything.

Becuse that is Troys place, but just you wait... LOL


	2. Aquamarine

I don't own anything...But a girl can dream, right?

**Oliver Perez: Shane West**

**Anthony Cortez: Chris Pine**

**Jonas Conrad: Chris Brown**

**Paulo Santana: Daniel Radcliffe**

**Justin Link: Ryan Cabrera**

**Kaden Johansen: Mandy Moore**

**

* * *

**

Aquamarine

As I was looking out off the window in the black limousine that was driving me to school, my cell started beeping. I pulled it out off my newly bough, brown Louis Vuitton bag that matched excellent whit my brown boots.

My phone was also new. The latest black berry that I had designed on my one. Being the president's daughter was pretty sweet sometimes.

It was a text from the one and only Romeo Moreno.

_"Hi babe. I kinda overslept, so I'm gonna b l8. My plane landed at 12pm. Cant w8 to c you!! Love you & misses you like hell. Romeo xo"_

He had been gone all week on a business trip whit his father in some foreign country. Sweden or something. (LOL) it was hard for us to be separated a day, just imagine how it was a hole week. I had even cried over the phone sometimes. But we said that this was good training for our relationship. Because we would probably be away longer from each other in the future.

But the days could not have gone any slower whiteout him. I nearly broke down, but thank God for my friends. If they wouldn't have known me so well they would probably had thought that it was silly that I couldn't go a week whiteout my boyfriend. But they knew how much in love we are.

_"Ok, txt me when you r n school. Love ya 2 babe!! Bee xx"_I quickly texted him back whit my expert fingers.

I let out a sigh of longing and rested my head on the cold windows, which were black from the outside.

* * *

After around ten minutes, but what seemed like an hour, we finally arrived at my school, Saint Paulo's (I couldn't think of anything else, sorry). I absolutely loved my school. It was always so colorful and welcoming. The schools colors are blue and white, my favorite.

As I walked up the steps to the big oak doors that right now were wide open, I looked down at my left, professionally manicured hand, and on my ring finger. There was the sign of mine and Romeos love. It wasn't very much but it was the exact way I wanted it. The golden promise ring whit an aquamarine gemstone on it. My absolute favorite color of all times. Romeo had a matching exemplar but whiteout the stone. He couldn't because, and I quote "It is to girley".

When he gave it to me on my birthday two years ago, when both of our family's were in Spain. He had taken me out on a picnic on the beach; he had brought sandwiches and strawberries for us to eat. The sun was setting and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Well, except Romeo of course.

_Flashback:_

_We sat the on a layer in silence, the wind was blowing peacefully and we were all alone. I sat in between his legs, my back against his front when he leaned in and whispered to me._

_"I can't remember my life when you wasn't in it Bee." his breath tingling on my neck._

_"That's because we were two when we meet." I said a little amused_

_He laughed quietly in my ear. Sending shivers down my spine._

_"Yeah that could be it…" he grew serious aging. "You are my life Bee. You are my food, my air and my water. I can't live whiteout you."_

_I was starting to tear up and just when I opened my mouth to say that I felt the same way but he beat me to it, and continued whispering in my ear._

_"You are my passion and inspiration Bee. My colors and my sun. And I'm never ever going to let you go. If I'll do, I'll die. I'll die whiteout your love Gabriella."_

_As I turned my body around to face him, I saw that we both now had drops of our soul, rolling down our cheeks. I reached out my hands to cup his face; he took them instead and held them in his so much bigger ones._

_"Before you say anything else I just want to say that I love you. I love you Gabriella Victoria Cecilia Louise Isabelle Valentina Sonia Caroline Montez, so so much that it can't be expressed in words. So I'm giving you this instead."_

_I was quite impressed that he remembered my whole name, but that feeling was soon replaced by curiosity, as he reached in the picnic basket he brought the food in. His hand came up whit a white little box. He placed the mystery in my hands and looked in my eyes._

_"Come on, open it. My nerves are killing me here." He said whit a small smile of his own._

_I lowered my eyes to look at the box and whit a shaking hand I lifted the top of it. My free hand went to my mouth as I gasped at what I saw._

_"This is a promise ring. A promise that I will always love you. Will you take it… and love me too?" he said in a soft voice as he showed me a golden ring in his hand._

_It took me a while to get all off this in my head and when it did… well, I was happy._

_"YESS!! YESS!! YESSS!! A MILLION TIMES YES!! OMG!!" I screamed whit a lucky smile on my face as I throw my small arms around his neck and hugged him tight._

_"Oh thank God!" he said and hugged me just as tight, if not tighter, to him._

_After a while I pulled back and stared at him whit a beaming smile. His eyes were full of passion and love. And it was just for me. That thought made me the happiest girl in the world._

_"So do I have to put it on myself or…"_

_"Oh sorry… here..." he smiled at me sheep fully and put the ring on my left hand. I did the same whit his. After that we looked up in each others eyes and leaned in slowly. Lips' touching gently, arms sneaking around his neck and hands running down my sides, bringing our body's closer than they already was. The kiss was soft buy ohh so passionate. It grew stronger and stronger for each second running. I felt a hot and wet tong run down my lower lip, asking for entrance. Of course I gave it to him. When I tasted his sweet taste, that I'm always hungry for, something was awaken inside of me. Something wild and passionate. The kiss continued and after couples of hours we were __laying safely asleep in each other's arms. The sand as our madras and the stars as our blanket. We dreamt of our future lives together, while the waves whispered sweet nothings in our ears._

_End of flashback._

I was taken of my daydream by a kid that bumped into my shoulder. I noticed I had been standing still in a daze for quite some time. So I walked through the doors and was eminently greeted by all kinds of people that I didnt even know. When I arrived in the hallway of my locker, I saw my gang standing there, waiting for me.

"Hey Brie!"

"Hi sweetie, today's the day huh?"

"Morning Gabster"

"Hellow Gabi, don't you look awfully fine this lovely morning"

"Hi guys! And to answer your question Shar, Yes, today´s the day. But he said he was going to be a little late, but he´ll text me when he arrives. And yes Oliver, I do look awfully fine, thank you." I welcomed my grope.

"Your mom picked out your clothes again?" Taylor asked whit a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah…" I started rummage in my locker after the books I would need first period.

"But she does have good taste, I must say." Sharpay says in her high voice.

"I think Gabi looks best in what she picks out. She got her one style."Kaden spoke up for me. She really had a heart of gold.

"Thanks Kaden" I closed my locker and started walking whit the rest following me.

* * *

I seated in homeroom and listening to Mrs. Hill talk about some upcoming project. I wasn't really paying attention, just staring at the door, waiting to see my lover walk in. I don't think I could hold it any longer. It felt as such a long time ago since I had held him in my arms and kissed him and…

I jumped as my thought was interrupted by a low beeping sound from my purse. I looked around to make sure nobody else had heard it and then quickly snapped it from my bag.

YESS´I thought as I saw that it was a text from Romeo.

_"Hey babe, I just arrived. Coming to meet me? Romeo xo"_

I had a huge grin on my face as I texted back an answer.

_"I'm on it"_

"Excuse me Mrs. Hill? Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked sweetly the old red haired woman.

She just handed me the pass whiteout any further questions. She has always been a little scared off me. Well my brothers had quite some reputation about being so bad; maybe she just thought that all Montez was the same. Or she was just scared I was going to tell daddy and get her fired. That's more likely.

I collected my things and put it in my bag as fast as I could. My friends were staring strangely at me but I just gave them a big smile and they immediately understood what had got me so worked up.

I literally rushed out of the room and down the familiar hallway towards the big entrance. All the halls were empty, because everybody had homeroom. I saw the big doors open from distance and a figure walking inside. I was too far away to see the persons face but I saw immediately saw how it was by the way he walked. Romeo Moreno.

He seem to see it was me too as he dropped his bag and started running towards me. I did the same. I came closer and I could finally see his face, his beautiful features, his wonderful eyes that radiated passion and the beaming smile on his lips, similar to my own.

I jumped in his arms that welcomed me by wrapping them tightly around my thin waist. We just stood there for forever but I really had the urge to feel his warm lips on mine right now. I guess he was thinking the same as he, whit his free hand, that wasn't on my butt to hold me up, guided my mouth to his in an eager kiss. I responded just as egger and he walked us to the lockers were he pushed me up. My arms were around his neck, his hands were griping my thighs. His tong in my mouth, mine in his. I moaned in his mouth as the kiss just got deeper. I felt something poke me in my groin, and I knew exactly what it was. He started to move against me as I moaned louder, I knew he liked it when I moaned, loved it when I moaned his name. His right hand left its previous position and reached up to gently squeeze my right breast. I arced my back against the lockers and my laced panties were now completely wet. His mouth left mine and trailed small kisses over my cheek till it reached its goal. My neck. Ohh how many times I had scolded him for leaving his mark there. But he simply can´t resist it, and not me either. My hand left his neck and trailed down his muscular Armani clad chest. My hand reached his pants and slipped inside. My fingers took a gently grip on his manhood and he groaned against my neck while pushing himself tighter against me. My hand strokes his erection while he kept on kissing, nipping and sucking on my neck.

Then the bell rang.

Groaning, we pulled away but kept the closeness, his forehead resting against mine. He strokes my cheek tenderly.

"God Bee… you can't imagine how much I have missed you."

"Yes I can. Cause I missed you just as much." I smiled at him while placing my hand over his.

"Good to see we are one the same page" he smiled back at me

"Well..." I leaned in to his ear and whispered. "I'm just as wet as you are hard." I smirked as he groaned.

"I can´t wait until Friday." He began to stroke my hair.

"Me neither" I said whiteout hesitation

"You know we don't have to, if you're not ready." He is always so loving, and as I said, always puts my needs first.

"I'm ready, I love you and I want you to have the one thing no one else can have."

"Well thank you, I'm honored" he said whit a hand on his heart.

"You should be!" I giggled at the face he made.

"Aren't you just full of yourself…" he began kissing my neck again. As I said, he just can´t resist.

"You know you love it" I said while winking at him as he lifted his head to stare into my eyes.

"So, so very much" he leaned in to press his lips to mine again but…

The bell rang again.

"Come on babe, I'll walk you to class." He offered his hand to me.

"No its okay. I don't want you to be later than you already are."

"But..." he began but was cut off by my lips how gave him a quick peck.

"No buts mister! Get your cute ass in class right now or I have to punish you." I threaded him and started pushing him toward his bag, how laid forgotten in front of the entrance.

But he wouldn't budge, and instead if walking away he slipped his arms around my waist again.

"You are sooo hot when you give orders" he whispered in my ear, making my legs turn to marmalade.

But I should not give in. A Montez never quits. And that's not gona stop now.

"Romeo I'm seriously. We can do this on Friday but now you are going to class" I had some a free period along whit Chad, Kaden and Justin. But I was going to spend it in the library, catching up on some homework.

Romeo looked at me pleadingly, but then gave up knowing how stubborn I was and gave a deep sigh.

"I guess your right"

"I'm always right." I joked trying to get him in a better mood.

His lips curled up in a small smile as he started walking backwards to his bag.

"That you are. Ohh, and just so you know, I'm holding you to your promise about Friday." He said smirking

"Good, cause I'm expecting you to." I smirked back and blew him a kiss

"Love you babe, see you later."

He catched the kiss whits his hand and lifted it to his heart while giving me a big smile of his own.

"I love you too Bee." my heart warming at these words. And whit that we went our respective ways.

* * *

(Troy's POV)

I was walking down the hallways of my new school, trying to find my locker. I had to admit, even though I hated leaving east high, this school was so much nicer.

I reached my locker and locked around a bit.

Wait a minute…isn't that..?´I saw a boy that looked awfully familiar to me. A boy that I meet last summer.

"Troy? Troy Bolton? Is that you man!?" I guess it was that boy after all.

"Justin, dude! Long time no see." I greeted him whit a man hug as he walked up to me.

"Why are you here?"

"My mom´s job moved here. And now my dad is going to coach this schools basketball team." My mom is a lawyer. And a really good one apparently cause we got a lots of money. I don't want to brag or anything but our house is more like a mansion.

"That's awesome man! You think you got a chance in the basketball team?"

"Justin, I'm Troy Bolton. What do you expect?" I smirked my cocky smile to him. My arrogant side showing again. I got it from my brother, so blame him. He stayed in Albuquerque, because he goes to college at U of A.

"You are just too full of yourself, aren't you Bolton." He said whit a laugh

"You know you love it!"I retorted in a joke. Justin stopped laughing and looked me in the eye and gave me a dreamy smile.

"That's what a girl I know always says…"

"Ohh so this is the girl how had stolen Justin Links heart." I said amused.

But apparently, Justin didn't take it as a joke as just stared straight at me, totally serious.

"Yes." I gave him a shocked face, which was totally real. How would have thought that Justin Link, the singing heartbreaker, had fallen in love?

"And you got to meet her." He stated while closing my locker behind me and dragging me along him to somewhere unknown by me."She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And she is so funny and cute all the time. And…"

I was quite impressed of this girl that could make Justin this was. She must be quite amazing. We walked through a door whit a "Library" sign over it. We got into a big hall whit lore books that I have ever seen in a lifetime. Justin spotted someone and walked in the direction of a girl whit long black curly hair that had her back facing us. Justin bent down to whisper something in her neck.

(Gabriella's POV)

Twenty minutes later I was seated in the library, just about to finish my math assignment as I felt someone's breath in my neck. Thinking it was Romeo I got a little mad.

"Do you want Friday to happen at all? Because planes change you know." I said annoyed whiteout turning around to face him.

"Eehhm...Gabi? Are you okay?" Justine´s soft wonderful voice filled my ears. I gasped and turned around. Finding myself looking in the eyes of my singing partner.

"Shit, Justin! I thought you were Ro…someone else. ."

He smirked knowingly at me. Clearly understanding what I was meant to say but dropped the subject.

"It's okay. But you know last summer when I was a way?"

"Yeah…in Albuquerque or something, whit your grandparents…right?"

"Yeah! And you know that guy that I meet and hang out whit all the time? I was telling you about it."

"The one you played basketball the entire time whit?"

"That's our guy. Well guess how has moved to D.C and being transferred to Saint Paulo's?

"Eehhm…our guy?"I said somewhat awkward.

"Yes! You really do have the Montez brain! And I just want you to meet my man, the one and only Troy Bolton." As he said so, I noticed a guy standing behind him but now he walked up to me, how was still sitting down. So I got up to greet him but I ended just standing staring at him and his aquamarine eyes, my favorite color. He did the same, just stared at me.

(Troy´s POV)

Wow´ was the only word that runs through my head as I stared at the beautiful Latina in front of me. She had the most warming eyes that seemed to glow. A cute little nose and high cheek bones. And the most kissable lips. So pinkish and inviting. This most absolutely is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And that's saying a lot, because I have seen a many of them.

I realized that I was just standing there and staring so I slowly, reached out a shaking hand for her to take.

(Gabriella's POV)

He is sooo gorgeous. Whit those eyes that seem to have a magnetic force or something. And whit the hair falling a little bit over them made him look so incredibly sexy and… my thoughts were interrupted when the gorgeous boys hand reached up to greet me. Omg!! Have I just been standing here staring?!´

I took his hand in mine and we slowly shock them, while the whole time not once breaking eye contact. Electricity shot through my arm and leaving me confused.

"Gabriella Montez" I said to him in a voice that was a few notes higher than normal.

"Troy Bolton" he answered me, still shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you" I gave him a polite smile

"You too…" he gave me a toothy grin

"Eehhm... You can let go now..."I said in an amused voice, giggling a little when his face flushed the color red.

(Troy´s POV)

Ohh, that's the voice of an angel. And that giggle! I made a silent promise to myself that I was going to make her giggle all the time. But wait a second. Gabriella Montez, isn't that the president daughter? IT IS!! She looked even beautifier in reality, if that was possible. I suddenly got even more nervous. What am I going to do?! Am I aloud to talk to her? I have heard her family is very protective over her, but she seemed to know Justin. And he is a boy, so why can't I talk to her.

(Gabriella's POV)

I saw his eyes widen. And he began looking even more nervous. Yepp, he figured out how I was. I guess I could end the torture for both of us.

"Yes I am the president's daughter. And if you are going to treat me different then anybody else, you might as well walk away right now."

"I'm not going to treat you different. I was just nervous because well… you are the president´s daughter. And I thought that maybe I'm not allowed to talk to you." he said embarrassed

"Thank you. And you are allowed to talk to me" I said whit a sincere smile on my lips.

"That's good to know." He gave me a flirty smile that made my knees go weak.

"So Troy, why did you moved here?" I wanted to know more about him. He seemed so… interesting.

"My mom's job moved here. So now my dad is going to coach the basketball team."

"Really? I have friends in the basketball team. Do you play?"

"I was captain in my last school."

"Ohh…I'm impressed. So you are going to try out for the team?" I actually was impressed.

"I bet you are. And yes I am, tomorrow actually." There it was the ego that most guys got. He seems to be a player, whit the looks and everything. And how can a girl resist that smile? It's just so charming and…

Gabriella get yourself together! You have a boyfriend for God's sake! ´

"Shit! What time is it?" I was going to meet Romeo after his math class like I always do.

Troy looked confused by my sudden outburst but picked up his phone from his jeans pocket and looked at it.

"Its 8.55 am… do you have somewhere to get to, because I can walk you... I mean only if you want to…and..."

"No it's ok…." I interrupted him and hugged Justin goodbye.

"Where are you going Brie?" he asked me while holding me close to him a little too long to be a friends hug. I have always known that he has a thing for me.

"I'm meeting Romeo, as usual." I broke away from him and turned to Troy. Not sure if I was going to hug him or just wave my hand or…

My thoughts were interrupted by two arms how gave me a quick hug. I was surprised at first but hugged him back.

"Bye guys! I´ll see you later. Oh and Justin we have singing practice today right?"

"Yeah... at 3.30am. Don't be late!" and then I walked out of the library and towards my boyfriends classroom.

(Troy´s POV)

I just couldn't stop myself. I just had to hug her. And she hugged me back! Her body was so warm and welcoming; I just wanted to stay there forever.

"She sings too?" I asked Justin as we to leaved the room and found ourselves in the hallways that were full of people.

"She is my singing partner. And I'm telling you, that girl can sing like an angel! Believe me."

"Ohh...I do..." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… so how is this Romeo guy?" I was kinda pissed on the guy that made Gabriella leave me. And what kind of name is "Romeo"? That is just so cheesy.

"Romeo is…oh there he is!" he pointed a finger down the hallway. There was a Spanish looking guy just coming out from a classroom. I then saw Gabriella running towards him and jumping in his arms. They laughed as he twirled her around. Then I saw a thing that made venom boil through me. I saw "Romeo" lean down and connect his lips whit Gabriella's. When they broke away Gabriella gave a little giggle and whispered something in the boy's ear that made him chuckle.

I wanted to beat the crap out of the bastard that touched her like that, I should be the one how get to kiss her and make her giggle!

Wait, what am I thinking about!? I just meet her and she is just a cute girl. A cute normal girl.

But Gabriella Montez was everything but normal.

* * *

There! please please review!!

sorry for any spelling problems and such... and things whit school...

XO JennyJosephine


	3. I like you!

hi!! this isnt as long as the others cuse i didnt hav the time. but the next one will be longer!!

and please check out my new story: "Dead but breathing" im really exited about it!!

I dont own anything...

* * *

The bell rang in class, startling some students who had dozen off, signaling it was the end of the day. A sigh of relief could be heard coming from a beautiful teenage boy as he, like everybody else, hurried up to collect their books and escape the classroom. The corridors were packed whit egger half adults, wanting nothing more than to get home and relax.

Troy was not an exception.

As he hurriedly began to make his way to his locker he past a group of cheerleaders and picked up on a word that instantly made his ears listen.

"…Gabriella Montez."

He casually strode to his locker and pretended to look after something while he listened attentively. He couldn´t help it, but Gabriella Montez interested him. It wasn't just her unbelievably good looks that dragged him to her. She was just so… unnormal. But in a good way.

"its her and Romeos fifth anniversary. Have you heard the rumors?" an fake blond, overly make-uped girl gossiped to her friends.

"yes..I heard.." but the rest of the girls talk were drowned by the many yells that came from down the corridor.

"Romeo!! Romeo!! Romeo!!" a large group of guys chanted as they strode powerful down the hall whit a Spanish guy on their axels. The same Spanish guy he saw kiss Gabriella.

The group was just walking past him as Justin saw him, much to his displease. He didn't want to be near that Romeo dude.

"Troy!! Come here man!!" he called and the group came to a halt.

Troy slowly and hesitantly stepped towards the grope, which had begun saying goodbye. Soon there were only eight guys left, excluding him.

"Troy, I want you to meet the boys of our gang!" Justin said enthusiastic.

"This is Zeke Baylor, the best chef on the planet." He pointed to a tall black boy how had a warm smile on his face.

"Chad Danforth, known for his hair and talent in basketball" he pointed to a guy whit a conspicuous big afro that covered a little part of his friendly face.

"Ryan Evans, one of our best dancers." Ryan was a pale boy whit blond hair and welcoming eyes.

"Oliver Perez, he is on the swimming team and is also one of the schools biggest players." For that Justin retrieved a smack on the back of his head by a tanned, muscular boy whit black hair. On his face a smirk.

"Paulo Santana, the unsporting of the grope, but we love him anyway" Justin gave a brotherly look to a light shaded boy, whit black curly hair and striking light blue eyes. "he is an writer instead. The girls love him, but he is already whipped by a girl he won't tell."

"Anthony Cortez, a football player and of course another big player how never seems to find the right girl." This was a tall boy whit also light blue eyes and short, almost blond hair. An open smile on his lips.

"Jonas Conrad, another dancer how happens to be one of the most funny guys I have ever meet." A black guy whit a cheeky grin on his face gave a slight chuckle.

"And then, Troy, its only one left." Troy didn't want nothing else than just turn his back to this dude. He didn't know why he disliked him so much, well it was probably because of Gabriella, but that didn't make any sense. He hardly knew the girl for God's sake!!

"Romeo Moreno, captain of the football team, the best male dancer here and of course, king of the school." Troy finally let his eyes look at Romeo´s face. He was very tanned, had a strong chin and warm, welcoming brown eyes. Troy couldn't help but hate him for looking so friendly towards him. But somehow he still managed to fake a smile in his direction and then turn to everybody else, now whit a sincere grin.

"I'm Troy Bolton. Basketball captain of my last school. My dad just started working here as the basketball coach. He used to coach me."

"Oh yeah! Damn, your old man is hard!" Chad exclaimed whit a tortured grin. "we just had our first training whit him.."

"yeah, I know he is. You´ll get used to it… Eventually." Chad groaned load and Troy laugh at his childlike behavior. He liked this guy already.

"so you going to try out for the basketball team I take then?" Zeke asked Troy whit curiosity written in his face. "because our captain just got expelled and we need another one."

"yeah I am. And I'm going for the captain spot, and I'll get it. I will make sure off it." A cocky smirk once again reached his features. He just couldn't help it.

The guys chuckled a little at this. Relived this guy was a relaxed and easy person to hang around. The first impression is always important.

"so Troy Bolton…" Troy spun around to be meet by the dark brown eyes of Romeo Moreno. "got a girlfriend back home, or do we have to find you one here?" it was a friendly question yet, coming from this guy, Troy took it as an insult. He counted to three to stop himself from saying something rude to the gropes leader and brake the newfound friendship he found in the other guys.

"no.. too both actually. I don't do girlfriends, you see." He answered calmly.

"oh alright… So how come you…" the rest was all a blur to Troy as he saw over Romeos shoulder a group of girls coming. Leading the grope was the reason of his distraction. Gabriella Montez.

She was walking gracefully in the middle, surrounded by at least ten other girls. All wanting nothing more then to have her attention. She was giggling at something the girl to her right just had said and was looking at her friends.

Suddenly, as she felt his eyes on her, still giggling she lifted her face and her stare meet his astonished one. She quickly looked away but he kept his eyes on her face, to mesmerize to break the stare.

Romeo must have noticed his dazed stare behind him as he turn his head to look at what could be so interesting. He was pleasure surprised to be meet by his girlfriend how yet hadn't seen him there as they were still a bit from them, walking slowly.

"Bee!" Romeo called at her as he sprinted forward to greet her. She finally looked up and a big grin made its way on her beautiful face.

"Hi babe!!" she run into his arms and gave him a quick peck on his awaiting lips.

"mmhh…I missed you.." he murmured in her hair as he took in her angelic smell.

She giggled in the crock of his muscular neck and began placing soft kisses there, making Romeo moan in her locks.

"you saw me two hours ago… eager much?" she teased him, making him smile.

"it was one hour and fifty-nine minutes too much."

"and what about that one little minute? You didn't miss me then?" she pouted whit her lips, making her adorable.

There lovey-dovey talk made Troy sick. Everybody was looking at them as they all could her them clearly. He was to, and he couldn't find a way to look away.

"of course, but I also spend it watching your luxurious butt walking away from me."

She giggled again, making Troy and Romeo weak in their knees. Whiteout each other knowing it, of course.

"I could have swear I felt someone's eyes on me. And I was right." She began sucking and nipping on his neck all the while making soft moans on his skin as his hands stroke her sides gently. Through the others couldn't see it, Gabriella could feel the effect she had on him whit her moans, as his excitement pock her in her tummy, since he was taller than she was. She moaned a little loader quietly breathing his name, knowing how much it turned him on.

"Gabriella.." he choked out as he pushed her into the lockers besides them.

"yes baby?" she answered sweetly and innocently, secretly loving this game.

"You are going to kill me one day" was the last words he spoke as his lips came hungrily crashing against hers.

"Hey guys!! Stop the foreplay, and save it for Friday!! We don't want to see it." Chad called out to the couple how both had annoying frowns at their faces as they broke away from their heated kiss, angry of the interrupt.

But Troy could just as well thank Chad for saving his life. He thought he was going to die, watching Gabriella kiss her boyfriend. But why? And what was it about Friday? He wounded curious to himself. He looked away from the couple as they came strolling slowly towards them hand in hand, whispering things in 

each other's ears. He noticed that there were more people to the grope now. Three more girl stood watching him curiously. He blushed a little when he realized he had been busted looking at the couple's intimate moment.

"oh so he is back now!" Justin exclaimed dramatically.

Realizing Justin was referring to him, Troy looked around confused.

"What?"

"I have been calling you for the past couple of minutes, but you were totally out of it. Where was you man?" he looked at him amused whit a glint in his eyes.

"ohh..ehhe..just thinking you know." Troy said, trying to sound casually.

"yeah right… I was just going to introduce you to the girls of our grope." He pointed to the girls, as Troy couldn't divide them from the boys.

"we got Taylor Mckessie, together whit Chad, she is like one of the smartest girls in school, so she is always right. Just to warn you." Taylor smiled proudly and nodded. She was a pretty, black haired girl whit a welcoming smile.

"Sharpay Evans, the total drama queen of the school, together whit Zeke." Surprisingly Sharpay didn't seem insulted at this, she just tossed her blond long hair over her shoulders and smiled at him.

"Kaden Johansen, the shyest one of us but she is friends whit everyone cause she is so nice." Kaden smiled a small smile at him. She had long brown hair and beautiful features, but what looked as her signature was her full, almost red lips.

"And then we got the one and only Gabriella Montez! Though you meet her before, I'll give you a quick rehearsal if you forgot."

Like Troy would ever forget _her_…

"She is, as you know, the presidents only daughter, but don't treat her differently because off that. She is the best dancer at the school along whit Romeo, who is her partner. She is the captain of the running team, and does swimming and gymnastics, so if you make her pissed, she is certain to kick your ass. She sings, acts and play tennis…is there anything else?"he wondered more to himself. "Oh yeah… she is a skater girl too."

Troy was getting more and more fascinated by this beautiful creation. How could she, or any person, have the time to do all this stuff while not stressing herself to death?

"As you maybe have seen, every guy wants her and every girl wants to be her." Justin continued

Troy saw Romeo tighten his one arm grip around Gabriella's waist as Justin spoke those words.

"but of course, nobody can be her.. or have her..well except you of course Romeo" the bitterness hidden in his voice was easy for Troy to see through. And he suddenly felt a bit compassion wave over him. He was head-over-heels in this girl but it was nothing he could do about it. Poor guy.

"they have been together for five years this Friday." Troy saw Gabriella's eyes wide, and his curiosity grew. Now maybe was finally the time for him to find out what else the day mean for them.

"on Friday.." he didn't get any longer as a voice from behind him called his name.

"Justin, man!!" two almost exactly similar boys were walking towards them. Troy instantly recognized them, but didn't know from where.

"Dude, have you seen…" the black haired one trailed off as he saw the other people standing behind him. Troy noticed he was looking at Gabriella, how had changed her position into standing whit her arms crossed over her chest and her now almost black eyes narrowed at the two alike boys.

"Gabby… hey, didn't see you there…" the browned haired let out a nervous little laugh and then quickly shut up when he saw the look she gave him. It wasn't very friendly.

"I guess you weren't looking close enough…" Gabriella´s usual soft voice had disappeared, and the replacer were quite scary.

"Bee..Baby..Don't be like this.." the brunette pleaded whit her, but she only narrowed her eyes even more.

"That was over the line, you know…" she took a step towards them and they did the same, but backwards.

"its not like it was our fault… you shouldn't lay stuff like that out in the open." The black haired actually had the nerve to accuse her, to tell her it was her own fault. The out coming were Gabriella stepping towards them fast now.

"Yeah.. I shouldn't leave my own diary, which was LOCKED SECURLY, in my also LOCKED SECURLY box in my closet, which is in my SECURLY LOCKED room!!" She yelled sarcastically and furiously as she ran towards them.

The brunette stayed put, but the black haired fled down the corridor, as fast as he could. The brunette notice his partner´s hasty leave to late as he called out to him.

"Hey!! We said we were going to fight her together and stay in…" the last of the boys sentence were interrupted as a little, but strong, girl thrown herself at him and they both came crashing to the floor, she on top of him.

"No!! No!! Gabby!!" he began to scream as a little girl as she started to slap, hit and tickle harshly on his body.

"HELP!!" he desperately called out towards the rest of the grope, who were laughing at the two, amused that the big, macho David Montez got beaten up by his little sister. That was like every guys nightmare.

"Now _Davy_, do you want to say something to me? Or would you prefer more suffering by your little sister? Cause I certainly do!" her face was as amused as everybody else how stood watching the scene.

Realization hit Troy as he heard that she was his little sister. That was David Montez, son of the president, screaming like a pig as his sister tormented him. And the one how had so cowardly run away must have been his twin brother, Jacob Montez.

"Gabriella Victoria Cecilia Louise Isabelle Valentina Sonia Caroline Montez is the most hottest, smartest, talented, wonderful girl…ehhh woman in the world!! And I love her so much!!" Gabriella whispered something in his ear whit a smug grin on her face. David's eyes widen in feared, but his sister stared him down.

"and someday, I hope I'm worthy enough to clean her room, but until then, I'll be cleaning my mom´s office…For a week." Gabriella had a satisfied smile o her lips as she gave him a quick peck on his cheek before standing up again.

David laid still on the floor as she walked past him and the rest of the gang followed. Justin, how seemed to be pretty close to the guy stopped by him.

"Dude…by your sister… again!!" he hissed, making David groan and stand up from the floor.

"Shut up Justin!!" David threw a quick glace around him, as to check how seen this ohh so embarrassing sight, and finally noticed Troy.

"How are you?" he asked rather rudely

"David, I would like you to meet my old mate, Troy Bolton. Troy, this is David Montez, Gabriella´s brother."

They shacked hands while starring at each other down, as to figure out what kind of person they were.

"you're related to the new coach?"

"He is my dad…" Troy explained composedly.

"You play?" the sentence was short, but it was all it took for Troy's cocky side to come out. Again.

"I was captain at my last school. I'm going to be it here to."

"how´d you know?" he asked whit a bended eye brown.

"Because I'm Troy Bolton." Troy said simply whit a smirk on his face, like it was the most obvious thing.

"wow.. that's arrogant…" he bend his head to the side and let out a chuckle. "I like you already!"

* * *

There!! Please, please review!! PLEASE!! LOL!!

JennyJosephine


	4. Dreams

Hi!! here is chapter 4!!

* * *

All days are different…

There are some when the sun just can't seem to go up any slower. When you want to jump out of your bed and run to school as fast as your legs can take you.

There are also days when you feel like dying instead of leaving your warm bed. When you already know how boring the day is going to be.

There are days when you wake up, and just know that you have forgotten something, that something is missing. And then you see you backpack, lying on the floor untouched, and it hits you that you forgot to do your homework yesterday.

There are days when you are pulled out of your dream world by a loud scream coming from your mother. And then see your twin brothers come falling into your room, looking for a place to hide.

The last option is the way Gabriella Montez was wakening up, a Thursday morning, half an hour to early for her to be cheerful and blissful, and to welcome her brothers unwanted visit in a friendly way.

"I sure hope you idiots have a good reason to wake me up half an hour to early!!" Gabriella screamed at the nervous twins, and sat right up in bed, exposing her annoyed and sleepy appearance.

"Good morning dear sister! I must say that your hair like that, all tangled and all, its really working for you." David said as he approached the bed whit Jacob in tow.

"Yes!! I fully agree whit you brother. And the dark lines under your eyes… Fabulous!! Don't you think David?" her brother loved to get her worked up. What they don't love is to get beaten by their little sister.

"Absolutely!! Romeo will love it. You should really go for that look on Friday. He wont be able to take his eyes of you."

By this time Gabriella was out of her bed and walking slowly toward her brothers. They were just standing there whit stupid grins on there faces. They´ll just wait…

"You are playing whit fire brothers…" she said in a low and dangerous voice that wasn't known as her own.

"Or his hands for the matter…" they completely ignored her warning and just keep going further and further.

"So were are you going to do the "celebration"? Not in the house, right?"

"we wouldn't want dad or Max hearing something."

"and we all know that you are pretty loud Gabriella…"

The line was crossed. That was way over the edge.

Just as Gabriella was supposed to jump at Jacob, the door, once again, swung open, reveling the oldest of the siblings. Stepping into the room was an suspicious looking Max whit, as usual, his russet eyes narrowed, trying to see through everything, and in most cases succeeding.

"What's going on here?" he looked accusingly at his brothers, knowing it was most likely them how had did something rather than Gabriella.

"These bastards woke me up!!" Gabriella pointed a finger to the twins how were trying to look innocent by looking at everything but there two other siblings. Not doing very well on that.

"We did NOT!! You were awake when we got here!" David lie was lame and all he got was a hand from Max, stopping him from saying anything more.

"But Max!! they…" Gabriella was treated the same and silence filled the room.

They just stood there, looking at each other. Waiting for what Max was going to say next.

"sooo…" he began " what is it that I hear about Friday?" his question was directed to David and Jacob. The grins they wore earlier, returned immediately to there a like faces, even bigger than before.

"it is Gabriella´s…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence David Jonathan!! I will personally cut of your dick and make you eat it if you do!!" the only sister interrupted him, and making the grin grew even larger, if that's possible.

"shut up Gabriella." Max warned calmly, not taking his eyes of David and waited for him to continue.

"as I was saying before the interruption.." a meaningful look at Gabriella's way and David continued. "its Gabriella and Romeo´s fifth anniversary."

Max jaw tightened as the name of the one person he hated the most was pronounced. Gabriella saw this and winced. If he got angry at only hearing the guys name, what was he going to do when he found out there plans for tomorrow?

"and…" Jacob continued for his brother. "When a couple have been together for a long time…" he said, looking at his sister´s way and enjoyed seeing her moving uncomfortable under her oldest brothers sudden gaze, as Jacob said this.

"They want do…hum… elaborate there relationship."

Max eyes were black whit rage but he kept his gaze calmly on Gabriella, how were looking everywhere but him.

"Go on…" Max urged, his voice dark and treacherous. Almost as a review to what would happen if they didn't finish their little "story".

"so we found Gabriella's diary laying on her bed open…"

"You were sneaking around in my room as always, and you broke it open!! I even have prove!!" Gabriella's screamed defensively at her big brothers how gave a dismissing wave.

"The details doesn't matter… what matters is…" Jacob pause for a dramatic effect. It worked. "To stop Romeo Moreno from taking our sisters virginity!"

Everything was quiet. As the old saying goes: you could hear a needle drop to the floor.

"How does that bastard think he is!?" Max was already halfway towards the door as he said this.

"NO!! Max!! stop right there!!" Gabriella pleaded desperately and put both her hands up as to stop him whit them.

But it worked. And Max stopped abruptly whit a hand on the door handle, his back facing them.

"Max.. I'm a seventeen old girl. I can make my own decisions, ok? Its my choice." Gabriella was surprised by the coolness in her own voice. But it was a good surprise.

But apparently Max didn't think so as he aggressively turned to her and meet her eyes. The anger inside them was intimidating. He took long steps towards her and grabbed her arms in his hands and robustly shacked her.

"You don't understand Gabriella!! He only wants you for your body!! Are you blind or don't you wanna see it?! Its oblivious!"

The words hurt Gabriella more than any hand ever could. Was she really that stupid, did the boys only want her for her body? She knew Romeo loved her for how she was, and not for her looks, but she couldn't help but feel so upset. That her own brother though that her body was the only reason somebody would be whit her. The hurt was suddenly replaced by boiling anger towards Max. She was seriously pissed, and everybody whit a brain that worked knew to step away.

"and why is it so obvious? Am I that brainless, or what do you mean?!" she spat in his face.

He sigh and looked away from the hurt evident on her features. He hated to see her hurt, and knowing it was he how had caused it was even worse.

"Gabriella…you don't understand…"

"then enlighten me!! What is it that I don't understand?!" Gabriella just got more furious by the fact that he was treating her like a little kid. She is seventeen years old for God´s sake!!

"do you really think he would be whit you if you didn't look like you do?! Do you think all the other guys like you because of your personality? Get out of your bubble Gabriella, cause except that you are the president daughter, you really isn't that special!"

Max was breathing hard as he looked into the heartbreaking eyes of his little sister. She was speechless. Absolutely stunned that her brother could say such things to her. Tears began to gather in her eyes, ready to fall any second now. Max saw this and instantaneously regretted saying so wounding things. Mentally hitting himself and thinking of a way to repair the damage.

"Brie… I didn't mean it that way…" Gabriella brushed past him and stalked to the bathroom.

"No.. You did…" was the quiet answer he received followed by a door smacking shut.

Max then noticed that his brothers were still in the room looking wide eyed at him. It was very unusual for them to be so quiet so he decided to make use of this opportunity and walked hurriedly out of Gabriella's room.

* * *

When Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, new showered and waked up, there was no sign of any of her brothers in her room. But that didn't mean they wasn't there, she had learned that out of experience.

She decided that if that was that case, she´d just let them be. She was not in the mood for them again.

She walked in to her closet, pleased to not find an outfit her mother had picked out in there. She knew she had to hurry if she was going to make it to breakfast, but it was so hard to choose off all the cloths.

**(Cloths and stuff in profile)**

After a lot of hard thinking whit the brain her brother accused her of not having, she decided she was in the skater mood today. She dressed in a couple of dark washed skinny jeans, a black t-shirt whit a crossing printer on it in silver and blue, an dark hoodie from billabong, a pair of matching DC shoes in light blue and white and last and most importantly she chose a cap. It was almost the hardest because she had so many of them. It was a black, classic one, whit white stripes on it. She quickly took the bag that was closest to her, put all the stuff she may need for the day in it and went to do her makeup, just a little lip gloss and mascara. She decided to leave her hair naturally so it fitted whit her look and then hurriedly rushed of to brush her teethes.

When she was done, she grabbed her bag and her favorite skate board and once again run down the stairs to have another lovely breakfast whit her family.

Though she was once again seeing Max after the whole scene, she couldn't help but feel happy and exited. She was going to skate today.

* * *

_Her mouth was just inches away from hers as she breathed his name on his. Unable to resist, he closed the gap and felt millions of electric shock waves shout through his body. She wounded her arms around his neck and his went around her lower back, his thumbs moving circles there. She gasped at the coldness of his hands as they found their way inside of her shirt, loving the feeling of no barrier. He took his chance to slip his wet tongue into her mouth, moaning in pleasure at the sweetness he tasted. They were hungry for each other, and the kiss just grew wilder. He broke and began to trail kisses to her beautiful neck where he stayed and began licking and sucking, making a moan escape from her throat. Her lips sucked gently at his earlobes, her breath was so erotic in his ear, making him harder than he already was._

_"Troy…I need you.." she whispered before her hands dropped to his waist, starting to unbuckle his jeans…_

Troy was woken up from his breathtaking dream as his alarm clock rang, showing it was time to get up. He didn't need to look down to knew he had a hard on, it was very painful. Why did the alarm had to go off now?! Gabriella's lips on his was the best feeling he had so far, wounded what it would feel like whit her hot, wet mouth on his hard…. Wait… did he just have a wet dream about Gabriella Montez, a girl he just meet?!

The question didn't need an answer, you could just look down and you´ll see the throbbing evidence.

What Troy needed now was to go back to sleep and hopefully continue the dream and feel what its like to be inside her, and have her screaming your name and….

NO!! He could not think of Gabriella Montez like this…

What he needed now, was a long and cold shower.

Or maybe a massive wank session…

* * *

Sooo... if you liked it please review!! You´ll make me soo happy.. LOL

JennyJosephine


	5. Emotional

I dont own anything... Only in my dreams, where im also married to Zac Efron...

* * *

If it was against the law to be so tremendously fucking gorgeous, then Gabriella Montez sure as hell would be sent to the electric chair right away.

He thought as he saw her, yesterday, for the first time that she had been in all her right glory. Oh so very wrong he had been. That was just one side of the mysterious woman he didn't know but felt so strangely committed to. He had just said what five sentence to her?! And here he was… dreaming about her!!

Maybe the move from Albuquerque was too much for him to handle, maybe the time difference was finally taking its toll on him. Or maybe it was just something about that girl he couldn't seem to figure out…

What she wore today matched what Justin had been saying about skating, but he hadn't really believed it before. He himself was quite familiar to the board, but he would never have expected her to do it if someone hadn't told him. She just didn't fit as a skater girl to him, from what he´d seen the past day he thought she looked more of a cheerleader type of girl.

But her she was. Walking down the corridor in his direction, the white and black board safely tucked under her arm as the other was swinging back and forth while she took long steps towards her goal. The look on her face made all the other students hastily go out of the way. But she didn't see them. Her gaze was right in front of her, a look on her face Troy, not as easily as whit usual girls, read as a pissed of mixed whit a determination look.

She looked so powerful, so "don't mess whit me or else", and so hot…

Whit her hair flowing behind her under the cap. Her jeans fitting every perfect curve like a second skin. She had her jumper unzipped, exposing her tight fitted t-shirt that had slipped up a little, revealing a tiny bit of her tanned and trained skin just above her pants.

The bell rang, awaking him from his intense staring. He looked back into his looker, trying to remember what he had been searching for before. He mentally slapped himself in the head. Every time he saw her… he just lost it… Not that he had seen her that many times but still-…

His deep thoughts were interrupted by that familiar sound of plastic tiers on stone floor. A skateboard. But not just any skateboard, a skateboard whit, technically, the girl of his dreams riding it.

She looked so at ease to Troy. Still whiteout any obstacles in her way, she was gliding so skillfully on the floor her gaze still aimed forward but somehow, maybe a sixth sense, she seemed to notice him standing there, watching her every move whit fascination.

The powerful gaze was now on him, her lips curled slightly upwards. She abruptly turned towards him and whit professional moves stopped the board a meter before him, the front of it pointing upwards.

She looked at him interested, her gaze searching all over him. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, some original black converse, a blue-white- black checked long sleeved shirt and a dark blue, perfectly matching, beanie was placed over his thick brownish locks. **(all in profile)**

She then looked up in his face and saw him smirking cockily towards her. His eyes as silently asking "like what you see?" Oh sooo arrogant…Well at least he had good taste in clothes. I was a start…

Her smile grew friendly and warm as they locked whit Troy's concentrated blue ones. That color was just so wonderful, so deep. It was brighter than any sky or ocean she had ever seen. Extraordinarily was absolutely the right word here.

After a little more of the staring Gabriella thought they have been standing there long enough, the halls were now empty, and decided to make the first move.

"Hey Troy." Her smooth voce was the only sound that could be heard except there even breaths.

He smiled back at her then, just as warm, showing off his pearl white teeth's, and a glint flashed in his eyes.

"Hey Gabriella." His dark, husky voice greeted back, still whit the grin on his lips.

Gabriella almost felt dizzy as she stared into the bottomless poles of aquamarine. How could someone be so extremely good looking?! Damn, he was hot! And that charming smile and whit the twinkle in his eyes-…

She came back to reality by a vibrating in her right jeans pocket, signaling a text message. It would probably be Romeo, wondering why she wasn't at class. Wait… why wasn't she in class? Why wasn't she in class?! Damn!!

She looked panicky at the clock hanging on the wall and was shocked to see that she was five minutes late. Five minutes!! One minute would be on the highest, but certainly not five!!

Gabriella Montez was beyond doubt not a woman to be more than one minute late.

Troy must have noticed her panicked look as he laid a hand on her shoulder, as to wake her up from whatever it was. They both felt the sparks, the electricity that run through there body's at just this simple touch and both wondered how it would feel whit more….

"Gabriella? What's wrong?" his voice was anxious as he stared into her panicked eyes worried.

"I-I'm... nothing… But we are sooo late!!" she was close to hysteric and Troy could notice that. He put both of his hands on her shoulder and bent his head to her eye level.

"Hey… it's alright. Its just five minutes. Everybody's late, nobody can be perfect, not even you. But you do seem very special…" Troy tried to lighten up the mood for her as he smiled charmingly at her whit that stunning glint in his eyes.

It did not work. As he looked into the brown orbs he suddenly saw hurt flash in them, and then, totally unexpected, tears started to swell. Her mouth became a pout and her perfectly shaped eyebrows pulled together. She looked… sad and… upset. Did he say anything?! What did he do?!

Gabriella felt tears collects in her eyes as she remembered her brothers words from this morning.

_"Get out of your bubble Gabriella, cause except that you are the president daughter, you really isn't that special!"_

The poles of salt water slowly flow down her cheeks and creates a little river for the other tears to follow. She sees confusion and worry on Troy face and realizes she must look like an idiot to him. That though just makes her cry harder, sobs coming out from her mouth.

Whiteout warning, strong warm arms were around her thin frame, her face in his chest, soaking his shirt in tears. It felt so comforting and safe in there, like nothing could hurt her. She knew she should break away, this had a far to intimate felling, but she didn't want to. She was way too comfortable to just let go now. Plus, she would probably just fall to her butt if he let her go this lightheaded; the sparks flew wild everywhere.

Her phone rang again, causing them to break apart, both whit slight embarrassments evident on their faces. She fished up her phone and saw that she had now two texts from Romeo.

Romeo! How the hell could she just forget about him!? She was supposed to meet him at her locker before class!

_"Hey babe! Where r u? xx rome"_

_"Bee babe…r u sick? Justin said he saw u before. Just tell me where u r and I'll come. xx rome"_

Gabriella felt a warm feeling run through her as she saw how much her boyfriend loved and cared for her. She quickly typed back an answer where she told him not to worry and that she was just a little late. She looked back at Troy and swiftly whipped away the remainder of the tears.

She was so humiliated! She just cried in front of a person she didn't know whiteout a reason. Well she had a reason but he just didnt knew about it.

"Umm... I gotta go now…" she awkwardly said as an excuse to get away started to turn around whit one foot on the board, ready to push of. "Bye Troy." But something stopped her. There was all of a sudden a warm hand on her arm, holding her in place. She gave a long sigh, just to let him know that she had so much more important things to do now than just stand here, before she turned around and faced his confused expression.

"Where are you going?" his voice was suspicious, but she didn't know why. "Why are you going?" the blue eyes narrowed as he tried to read her. She made absolutely no sense at all to Troy, and he wasn't used to that. He was always able to see through people's mind, to see the true emotions they were trying to hide. But is there something different whit this girl, something more to her then the eye meet. What bothered him was that he didn't recognize what it was!

"I'm going to class and I'm going because I'm late…" he didn't seem to really have heard her answer. He was too busy just staring at her. "So if you would please let go…"she hinted but he remained station. "Can you let go?" the little patience she had was rapidly slipping away, her eyes growing darker by the second and her jaw tightened.

"Do you seriously think I would let you go whiteout you explaining what just happened here?" his voice had an edge of amusement but his eyes were too focused. He squished her arm a little as to ensure her that he wouldn't.

"Nothing happened here…" she spoke quietly, not really expecting him to take that excuse and just walk away. But she had to try at least…

"Well yeah, if you count you just having a break down nothing. Then sure, nothing happened." The sarcasm was highly evident, so was the annoyance on his face. His eyes, like Gabriella's, growing darker and darker.

"it's none of your business…" her voice was low and dangerous. A warning to not go any further. You would have stopped there if you knew Gabriella and her temper, but unfortunately Troy didn't.

"I like to count girls crying in my arms as my business… you're not that special…" his tone matched Gabriella's, just as low and dangerous. He took a step forward, still whit the hand securely on her arm, and looked into her black orbs, once again trying to understand them and once again whit no luck.

A salt water tear from Gabriella's eyes slowly made its way down her right cheek. Making a way for the other ones to go in a river. The words Troy said remembered her once again of her horrible morning and the hurt crept its way back up her chest, into her heart.

She was now sad and mad, not at all a good mixture for anyone, her at least. She forcefully shoves his hand away while the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She turned away from him and swiftly pushed away whit the skateboard in a fast pace down the empty halls. She wasn't worried that anyone was gong to see her; it wasn't like anyone dared to give her detention.

"Wait!! Gabriella…!!" she heard Troy desperate call her back from the distance she had now created, but she couldn't care less. But then she heard running footsteps behind her. She went faster and faster whit the tears diming her sight.

She was just about to round the corner when… Boom!!

She was suddenly lying on top of something warm and muscular. The thing started to move under her and groan. She dried her eyes in hope of a better vision and got one heck of surprise.

_"Paulo?!"_

The paled skinned writer looked up at her and a small smile spread its way onto his lips. The blue eyes sparkling when they meet hers.

"Hey Gabriella…" his smooth voice came out a bit strangled and Gabriella quickly moved to a sitting position next to him instead, realizing he could be hurt by the fall.

"Ohh.. I'm so sorry, Paulo!! I didn't see you… are you ok?" she frantically searched whit her eyes over his body for any damage she could have caused.

"Yeah…I'm fi- Oww!!" Paulo held his head in pain as he tried a sitting position but gave up when it hurt too much and lay back down on floor.

"Oh… Where does it hurt? Is it the head? Paulo don't close your eyes!!" she demanded anxiously as she bends over him to take a closer look on his skull.

Paulo gave a weak smile about how much Gabriella cared for him and groaned a little louder for more compassion. He knew he shouldn't do this but his head really hurt and he couldn't resist the close look he got of Gabriella like this.

Her soft lips pulled together in a pout, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion and her eyes focused on finding a wound as she examined his head. From the first time he saw her, four years ago, he had been in love whit her. Not just as innocently as friend love, but more. He knew it wasn't just a crush like the normal teenagers got. No, this was something much more. This was the feeling of unreturned and forbidden love, the unhappy kind that makes you want to jump of a clip rather than go every day seeing her whit someone that wasn't you. But he didn't, because then he wouldn't be here when the other one was gone. Then he would miss his opportunity, his only chance of having her.

"I don't see any wounds or anything…" her thoughtful voice come from above him. "Maybe you have a concussion or something…"

"Yeah… it hurts really bad…" he said in the weakest voice he could muster and gave a wince as he moved his head to the side a little. It didn't hurt that much and he did feel awful for lying to her like this. But having her this close, touching him like this… It was something he only dreamt about.

"Oh Paulo…I'm so sorry." She said in a soft whisper as she leaned down and brushed her fingertips over his cheek. "I really didn't mean to…" she shocked her head and murmed something under her breath. Something about "new guys" and "idiots".

"Its ok Gabi-.." he was interrupted by the look she gave him.

"It's not ok! You could have gotten really hurt, if you hadn't already! And its all my fault!" she pointed an accusing finger at herself as she looked at him whit an troubled expression.

Why was she getting herself so worked up about this? She just crashed into Paulo and he could have a concussion. It wasn't so bad but she just felt so upset about it. Maybe a little of the upset come from before, whit Troy and whit her brothers. When she thought about it, she had a pretty good excuse to be upset after all. But she shouldn't take it out on Paulo like this, she should help him instead. She bet he didn't want to be lying there all day whit her by his side, compassion whelming out of her. She was sure he had better things to do.

But see there she was all wrong. There was nothing Paulo Santana didn't want more than just Gabriella by his side all day long, comforting him like this. But everybody knows that all good things come to an end.

"Paulo I'm going to get the nurses here, ok? I don't want you to move a bit. I'll be right back, ok?" she was starting to stand up but a strong hand pulled her down to his face again.

"No… wait till someone else comes here…" he pleaded the best he could whit her, making his lips to a pout and his eyes big. To any normal person, this would have been irresistible, but we have already been over this about Gabriella and not normal.

"No Paulo." She stood up and was on her board again, looking down on him. "I'll just be a minute…" she promised and then she was rolling down the corridors again.

* * *

A smugly looking Troy was standing just around the corner, listening to everything that was said between the two friends. He had started to run after her when she escaped, but decided to hide when he heard what happened. But he was no near surrender. He was going to find out what had just happened to Gabriella, even if he had to lock her into the janitor's closet whit him.

Humm... alone in a dark room whit Gabriella Montez... he liked the sound of that... Stop!! he could not think this stuff!!

He heard the plastic tires round the corner and made himself ready. He was going to jump out and catch her, not letting her go whiteout an explanation.

Gabriella rounded the corner, totally unexpecting an awaiting Troy standing there, and gave a loud sequel as she felt arms encircle her waist. A hot breath on her neck made her shiver, not out of cold.

"Got´cha" the shockingly familiar voice told her as he tightened his grip and gave a low husky chuckle.

Even more surprisingly, to both of them, Gabriella couldn't resist the urge to let out a little giggle. They're both laughs matching perfectly together as they stood in each other's arms, almost looking like a true couple... almost...

* * *

Soooo... I hope you all liked it!! and if you did, then please review!!

JennyJosephiné


	6. It feels like heaven when we touch

**Sorry for the wait... Just some creepy guy at school how keeps threating me and everything... Its been crazy over here!!**

**and Zanessa is coming on sunday!! Yay!!**

* * *

Ohh.. the way Gabriella Montez felt in his arms was indescribable.

To have her this close, so close that he could taste her sweet smell, it was intoxicating.

And when she giggled, her toned body shakes a little, making her rub a little against his own. He midnight black hair ticked his face a bit, but is was so pleasurable!

Her warmth made all his worries disappeared, they was in there own little world, there bubble.

Well the only problem he had now was to figure out how to let her go…

But to break the bubble was the last thing on Troy´s mind right now. That along with that he wasn't suppose to feel this way.

As he held her, he was sure he finally had found his heaven on earth… or maybe this was the real heaven? Maybe he was dead right now?

But that didn't matter.

As long as he could stay in their bubble, nothing really mattered.

--

Gabriella had this very new strange feeling running inside of her.

She felt so bizarre, but in a good way. A very good way, actually.

She felt… so much… Warmth, trust, safe and… a little loved?

It was absolutely wonderful.

Troy´s arms were so strong and safe, she felt like nothing could touch her. She felt like… no, it was inexpressible!! The feelings were too strong she couldn't even describe them.

But she loved it.

Ohh how she loved it… The sweet mint breath on her neck, the strong muscular body holding hers against his, the sound of his laugh…

She knows she should let go but she didn't want to. Not in a million years. But her stupid unconscious is yelling at her that this is wrong and that she should let go immediately. But why?

She is just standing here, having the best feeling in the world, being in the arms of…

…not her boyfriend…

…some boy she just meet…

Ops?!

--

When Troy felt Gabriella slowly pulling away from there embrace, he didn't think. All he wanted was to hold her a little bit longer, so he just pulled her closer to him.

This did not have its desired affect as Gabriella only struggled harder to get free, and this affecting on Troy tightening his grip even more.

He didn't know what was wrong whit him. If she wanted to get away from him, then why didn't he let her?

Then question didn't really need an answer as he already knows.

He was just too selfish to break this atmosphere that and been around them, to lose that wonderful feeling he never felt before, but now it was as to breath. He just had to do it; he just has to have this feeling again.

She suddenly stopped struggling and gave the deepest sigh he had heard from her. He still didn't loosen his arms. Maybe she was just fooling him and when he wasn't prepared she would break away and take the warmth with her. And that could not happen…

But deep inside he knew he had to let her go sometime, and it was only going to be harder with time. But still, he could just hold on a little, little…

"Troy…" another sigh, even deeper this time "If you don't let go, I'm going to have to scream" she warned him with a new voice to him. A very serious voice he didn't like. He wanted her giggling again. He needed her giggling again.

He didn't know how to handle this kind if situations. Should he let her go?

No, that would be too awkward.

Should he make a run for it? Just release her and sprint away?

And look like a complete fool? No, that was not a good idée.

Though he probably already looked like an idiot to her by now. I mean, what normal guy would just jump on the girl he barley know and then trap her up in his arms?

No normal guy would. Maybe a very physic, weird, lonely guy would… Good thing Troy was non off this then…

So he did the only thing that pooped up in his head and wasn't completely idiotic.

"What Montez?" a very cock smirk was on his face now, even Gabriella could hear it in his voice. The bubble was broken. "You don't like my arms around you?" he tightened his arms even more as to prove his point.

"I actually have to go, like, right now. So if you please..?" Gabriella skillfully maneuvered her way around the question. She hated to lie, and in this case she didn't even think it was possible. It was quit the challenge to be so near Troy and think straight.

"Ahhh… so you do like my arms around you." Troy was just saying this to shit with her, and to stretch out time before he had to release her. He didn't realize how near the truth he was. "Well, I´d let you in on a secret, sweetheart." This was even over the top of arrogant even for Troy. Where did this "charm" come from? He didn't really care for the moment as he leaned down towards Gabriella's ear and whispered in a voice not even him had heard before. "I like it too…" his lips was gazing her earlobe, making disobedient shivers run through her body.

But it's not like she could help it! His voice was just so sexy. All husky and seductive, so rough against her soft skin. And then when his lips meet her ear she knows she was a goner.

She had been told millions of times how she would always moan the most when he kissed her there.

He, as in Romeo.

Romeo as in her boyfriend.

Boyfriend as in…

She had forgotten about him again! She had lost it once again, twice a day!!

What was this new boy doing to her?! How was he to make her lose all treads to reality?!

She saw clearly again as Troy started to nib, thinking aside the pleasure that was getting stronger, she started up the fight once again, trying to get away from this nobody with so strong powers over her.

If he could even make her forget her own boyfriend, then something was not right. She had to look out for this boy, had to stay away from him. That was going to be hard, to start with he didn't seem to even be thinking about letting her go yet.

"Okay loser, I'm going to give you two choices, alright?" she was annoyed at him and her confident side always showed the most when she was either angry… or turned on. "Let me go or get kicked the shit out of by a girl? Your choice. For your own sake and ego I would take number one, but on the other hand it would be nice to relive some stress." She was smirking now too, he wasn't the only one how could be cocky.

But stupid enough of Troy, how didn't knew her that well yet, he didn't take her seriously. A very bad move.

"Mmhh… you're kinda hot when you are worked up… and I know an other way to relive stress, so much funnier…"he kissed her neck now, whiteout him knowing it, crossing an invincible line.

"Am going to ask you once more; let me go, please?" the words came out in a hiss as her teethes were clasped together, trying to hold her control. Her hands were once again shaking, her eyes a very dark shade of black.

Troy didn't notice, or maybe he didn't care as he gave a low chuckle, telling her he enjoyed this.

In fact he really wasn't. He had a lot of respect for Gabriella, but it just seemed he couldn't help himself. And she did look hot all worked up. Very, very hot. He had never seen a girl like her. At one second she is all angelic and the next she is the head bitch.

He liked it.

Maybe too much for his own good, even.

"Or else?" he whispered darkly, her lips still moving the soft skin of her delicate neck. She tasted so good; he couldn't get enough of it. Of her.

"Ya really wanna know?" she was so close on slipping of the edge of control. He was just so damned frustrating!

"ohh.. yes…" he breathed, so turned on right now. That spicy attitude was really working for her.

His thoughts of pleasure was interrupted and replaced by stabbing pain in the left side of his ribs where Gabriella had elbowed him. Hard. She was strong for a girl that much he could admit, but never to her face.

His arms finally left its place around her waist as he held both of his hands over the place she´d hit him while groaning in pain.

He caught a glimpse of her face as he doubled over, expecting to see a smug smirk but was surprised when he was meet by a confused frown. He didn't have time to read her as she was swiftly away on her skateboard again, leaving behind a trace of her luscious smell for Troy to long after.

--

What the hell was that?

Gabriella asked herself as she drove down the corridors with a fast pace, ignoring the desire to look back at the mysterious and gorgeous boy.

She just had to get away from him, but she found it so hard.

What was that?!

She has a boyfriend for fucks sake!!

A boyfriend she is planning on to marry and everything.

But still she was standing there, in the arms of an almost stranger, having a feeling that she never had before, a better feeling…

Something she never before felt with Romeo…

Sure Romeo´s touches could knock her of her feet, no doubt, but this…

Wow… that sure was something!

Her phone vibrated in her jean pocket once again, sending her back to reality just in time from not crashing into a wall.

She stopped the board, just in case, and fished up the expensive little apparatus.

_"Gabriella, I'm worried!! Where r y?!"_

It was Romeo again, concerned about her well being. But this time she just found the anxiety annoying.

I mean, come on! She was a big girl. Its not like something could happen in the school… Ok stretch that.

Except from being jumped and trapped by an extremely arrogant and good looking boy, nothing really serious could happen…

Well you could accidently knock into one of your friends…

It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god, Paulo!!" she said out in the air to herself.

She had completely forgotten about him, and everything else.

Damn you, Troy Bolton!

And she was up at the skateboard again, accelerating towards the nurses office, hopping she wasn't too late and that Paulo hadn't fallen asleep at the hard stone floor. All the while muttering not so sweet and innocent things about some "pretty boy coming and is all charming…"

--

Romeo Moreno was seated in his homeroom not paying the slightest attention towards their old teacher, Mrs. Halle, rant about how wrong it is to smoke.

No, Romeo Moreno was far to engaged in the door, waiting for it to swing open and reveling his girlfriend.

She should have been here now. It was twenty minutes since he texted her the first time, and she said she´ll be here soon.

He was starting to get worried now.

Ok that was a lie.

He was really worried now. Where could she be?

"Mr. Moreno, do I have you attention?" the wrinkled heads eyes were on him as he came back from his trip to Lala land.

"Huh? What?" came his confused answer, not have heard anything the lady said before.

"Are you with us? Or are you thinking about Ms Montez, how still haven't joined us. Happened to know where she is for the moment, Mr. Moreno?" the voice said in an English accent, all snobby and raspy.

"Ehhh... No... Why should I?" he mentally slapped his head. Maybe he should know because he was her boyfriend after all, and they were practically joined to the hip in school.

"Well, Mr. Moreno, I may be an old teacher but I'm not that out of it. Even I know that you are very…well… that you are spending very much time with our president's daughter." Mrs. Halle nodded her head as she looked out on the other students. "I am correct, right?"

The people who was sitting there just throwed quick glances at their king. They didn't want to upset him in any way, cause of what he might do to their reputation. Not that he really would, only if they said something bad about Gabriella, he was too much of a nice guy to do that.

"So I take your silence as a yes." She really was a bitch. The one thing that would do her real good was getting laid.

"Well I don't know where she is, so just give me a break, alright?" he was angry at that woman for being so noisy and annoying. She had no part what so ever in their private life, thank god for that! And he was a little angry at Gabriella for not showing up when she said she would, and that he didn't know where she was.

"Yes, yes… That's absolutely not my deal… I just wonder what kind of boyfriend who doesn't know where his girlfriend is…."

That sentence would normally have made him furious.

He considered himself as a really good boyfriend. He was never late to dates, never forgot to call or give her presents at her birthday. He really cared for her and maybe he was just a little overprotective, but Gabriella always said it was cute…

But in this moment he was asking himself the same question Mrs. Hall just asked, and just keeps quiet looking at that damned door to swing open.

--

"Oh my god, Paulo! I'm sooo sorry it took so long time…" Gabriella kneeled beside a groggy looking Paulo whit the nurse hot on her heels.

"Ohh, it's alright Gabriella. Where were you though?" he winced a little when the nurse looked at his head and moving her fingers in his hear roots for any sight off a bump.

"I... eh… I just got wound up in a thing…"

Paulo being a smart boy sensed that Gabriella didn't want to talk about it and let it go, even though he also was a curious boy. If Gabriella didn't want to talk about something, then they wouldn't.

Ohh… was he whipped or what?

"I can't find something that looks serious. How are you feeling? Dizzy?" the rather young looking woman asked Paulo as she wrote something on a piece of paper.

"I'm fine. Not dizzy or anything?" he said nonchalantly "I promise" he added when Gabriella was about to open her mouth again.

"Well that's good then. Ms. Montez gave me your name and everything so it's all clear." She said as she slowly helped the dark haired boy into a standing position. "And if you start to feel nauseous or get a headache, then don't hesitate to come and see me, alright?"

"There´s no need since I'm fine, but I'll keep that in mind."

A roll of the eyes was received after that, apparently stupid, answer. She turned to Gabriella and gave her a bright smile.

"I would recommend you keep an eye on your boyfriend here today. Just so he doesn't fall over or anything, alright?"

Clearly this lady was not reading the newspapers if she thought Paulo and Gabriella were a couple. But that was a good thing cause that also mean she didn't know anything about Gabriella's high status. Maybe she didn't even know her own country's president and was really stupid.

You´d never know…

"He is not my boyfriend…" Gabriella was quickly to reply, missing the bright smile that was on Paulo's face as he thought of them as an item.

But the smile not going unnoticed by the nurse, how actually was a bright girl. She had seen the way the boy looked at that girl and she recognized it immediately.

Love, true love. True, unanswered love.

She decided that today she was being very nice and gave the girl another smile as she looked between the teenagers.

"Oh, silly me! I just thought so by the look on your face when you told me about what had happened. You seemed so worried and I just assumed that… well you were closer than just friends."

The look on Paulo's face was not unnoticed by Gabriella this time; it wouldn't even have been for a blind guy, as he seemed to radiate happiness hearing these blessed words.

She gave him a puzzled look but he didn't seem so notice as he was just staring out in the space. Unknowing to any of the two other present, he was Gabriella's and his wedding day. She would look so beautiful with his ring on her finger…

"It would be really nice if you could watch him a little bit extra…" the nurse was staring to walk away backwards

"Yes, yeah I'll do that! It's my fault and I will not let him leave my sight for a second!" Gabriella answers determinedly as she looked arms with a glowing Paulo.

"Good! Bye and take care now!" and she was gone from their eyesight as she rounded a corner.

"So… we should probably go to class now. Don't want to be later than we already are, right?" Gabriella asked him as they started to walk towards his locker.

"Yeah, we probably should" he almost sang as the smile was just getting wider and wider

"You do realize that I'm not going to leave your side at any time today?" Gabriella was confused to why he was so happy right now. Maybe he did really damaged something inside his head.

"Yep!" was the simple answer she received, and then there was end of discussion.

She just furred her eyebrows at him and shook her head. This Paulo was sooo weird, but kind of funny…

--

Paulo had sensed that this day was going to be special, and how right he was… Getting to spend a whole day at Gabriella's side…

It was… so extremely fucking fantastic!!

This feeling, having her so close that you could feel her warmness and smell her wonderful smell. It was way better than any heaven…

Little did he know that he wasn't the only one who thought so…

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!! it really helps with the motivation...**

**JennyJosephiné**


	7. So sick of love songs

**Here it is! So sorry for the wait, I'm highly disappointed in myself...**

**Happy B-day to the one and only Zac Efron... His first drink today..HA!**

**And I also want to announce and make everybody jealous by telling you that I HAVE THE TICKETS TO THE**** HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 PREMIER 22/10!! WOHOOO!!**

**I dont own anything... not even a single piece of hair on Zac Efrons head..**

* * *

The scramble of a pen was the only noise heard in the big, light blue room. And the calm breathing of a teenage girl doing her homework, but no human ears could catch that. The soft sun rays were shinning in through the half draped windows, giving the room a mysterious and magical atmosphere. The perfect atmosphere for Gabriella when doing homework, she worked the best like this. But not today. No something was not right and Gabriella couldn't put her finger on what.

She had locked her door, making it impossible for her annoying brothers to burst in unexpecting like they loved to do. She had dimmed the lights, not to bright and not to dark. She had turned off her cell phone so no one could interrupt her thinking, but first called and talked to all of her friends and made it clear she was not available. She had switched from her skate cloths and was now wearing comfy sweats, just like she always use to do.

She had it just the way she liked it, perfect, still there was something that was just off. And what was making Gabriella lazily doodle on her math book was that she couldn't figure out what was so wrong. She would have noticed if she had forgotten to do something or missed anything. Maybe she was coming down with something, like the flue or perhaps a cold? But the thing was she didn't feel sick! Not even the slightest bit weird!

Maybe she was just worried and nervous about tomorrow, she certainly had reasons to! She had heard from her friends about how much it hurt on girls first time, but that it was different from person to person. She had told them that she could handle the pain and that is wasn't a problem, but they had just looked at her like she was a crazy woman. So apparently it must hurt a lot, but still that wasn't what the problem in this situation was.

Romeo had even called just before she was about to turn off the cell and asked how she was feeling about tomorrow and if she really wanted to do this. That he could wait and that she didn't need to feel any pressure at all.

She had been so close to just hanging up on him. Sure he was a real sweetheart being so worried about her all the time. But the dilemma was that it really was ALL THE TIME. Not a second was she free from his constant concern, and sometimes it could be really flattering but not now. She couldn't help but notice how she just got more and more annoyed at him fir the constant baby treatment. She loved him like nothing else but not everything couldn't be perfect, Gabriella knew that. She had accepted that he was always out traveling in the world with his father, preparing to take over the business. She knows that she would always come in second place after their company, and she had accepted it. He was a guy who never ever broke the rules, a guy who always gave her what she wanted, a guy who just agreed with everything she said. Alright, maybe she hadn't accepted that part, because she knew how he was with others. Then he could say no. Then he could argue.

Was it weird that she loved him the most when he wasn't with her? Was it weird that she loved the image of him more than the reality? Was it weird that she needed him so badly sometimes, like yesterday, but the next moment just wanted to get away from him?

Yes. But she still loved him.

But luckily she had managed to calm down and assured herself that this was just a boyfriend being concerned about his girlfriend. Though a very annoying, overly concerned boyfriend. After going through the plans for the tenth time about how they were going to their secret place and then take it as it comes she hung up on him after another "are you sure?"

Their secret place wasn't exactly their secret place since it in reality was the Montez summer residence. It was placed just by their own private lake, the perfect place if you wanted to escape frustrating brothers and overprotective fathers. The only problem was that you couldn't get there unnoticed because of the high security system that was installed in the cottage, if you could call it that. There were cameras in all the rooms except for the bedrooms and the bathrooms and the whole area was caged in strong fence and there were security guards there 24/7, even when the place was uninhabited. But all this really wasn't that weird if you thought about the fact that it actually was the president's summer residence.

Gabriella was the only one how went there anyway, like on the weekends. She enjoyed the calm and the peace that just seemed to lie over the house. She could spend hours just standing on the balcony and gaze over the beautiful water clucking softly in the little wind there was. This was the place she would call her sanctuary. Her own heaven where she could just forget her problems or think things over. Her own personal heaven where Gabriella Montez could be the woman she really was.

Maybe she would be able to go there today, like right now. And just calm down or whatever it was she needed, everything would be clear when she got there and…

Gabriella was awoken swiftly by a loud banging on her white bedroom door. She shook her head, as to shake of these thoughts, and quickly leaved her seat at her old fashioned and classy desk to stride over to the door.

"Gabriella!! Answer me god damn it!!" came a panicked voice from the other side of the wood, a voice she recognized immediately as her oldest brother´s.

She didn't waste any time in questioning what his intensions were as she hurried to unlock and open the door. A sight of her brother standing with on hand on the wall beside the entrance and a desperate lock on his features only made her more confused. When he locked up from the floor he gave a sigh of relief in seeing her. He knew that what he did this morning was utterly stupid and thoughtless. In being angry and saying those things it would only result in a furious Gabriella how would do anything to not do as he told her. He had realized earlier today that she might just do it now instead of waiting another day, just to piss him of. In other ears I would sound like crazy talk but when it was something serious about his li'l sis, Max could never think rational. So that's why he was standing here, outside Gabriella's door. To see if that Moreno ass had fucked her, and if he had, there wouldn't be any Moreno ass any longer. But now when he was standing here, he began to wonder how he would know if they did it or not? Even if she was here now they could have just done it earlier. And maybe they were going to do it later? Or what if he was here right now…?

"Max?"

He focused his intense gaze on the girl he would always love the most on this planet. I'm might not look like it, but damn did he love her. But as a sister, of course. When he looked at her for the first time, he knew he was hooked for life on that one. Even with just a little bit of black baby hair and her skin all pink, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And just being a four year old boy, he had promised to himself and his imagine friend Tommy that she would never be hurt by anyone. And if she did get hurt, then that person would get beaten by him and Tommy till he ran crying to his mommy.

She had loved him too, loved how he hadn't let her leave his sight and always cuddling her. Both siblings had changed but there love was untouched, even if they didn't know it. It would always be there, bubbling deep inside, waiting for its moment to be realized from the cage. Neither of them knows how it got to this point where they stopped hugging and spending time together. Maybe they had just grown apart, like the most people do, and chose different directions.

"Hi Gabriella" he said in an emotionless tone, like this was something he usually does.

"Hi?" she asked more than said and gave him a puzzled face.

"Sooo…" Max started, looking at his feat "what are you doing?"

"erm..just doing some homework.." she said, uncomfortable with this weird conversation.

"Oh…kay.. Nothing else?" Max discreetly shifted so he got a look over her shoulder, searching for a sign of her boyfriend.

"No… just homework.." she said unsure of where he was going with this.

"Mmhh…That's good. That's good…" he trailed off and just kept staring in space.

"Max?" his face snapped to hers in a click "Why are you here?" she figured it was better she just asked him than standing there awkward till he finally spit it out.

"ohh… I just…" He hunted his brain for a lie but found none, so instead he took a truth he had been regretting the whole day "I just wanted to say sorry for earlier…"

Gabriella had been in such confusion that she hadn't remembered what her brother had said to her this morning. But now it was back and she was maybe not as mad as before but still mad. Hearing these kinds of things from her a person she adored so much really hurt, more than she even realized. Even if the words weren't really that bad, coming from him made them.

"What I said to you… It was over the line and I didn't mean a thing. I was just so angry and frustrated of that…" he stopped himself from getting too worked up and doing the same as previous.

"Yes it was" was the short reply he reseeded, though he couldn't blame her.

"I didn't mean anything of it, I promise. I'm so, so sorry, and I'm so, so stupid. Gabriella… I.." he stopped his emotional confession with a deep sigh and looked down at the floor again.

"Yes you are and you should be." Gabriella said in a cold and hard voice, staring straight into his face.

"I'm an complete asshole, I know that." He said quietly and looked up at her with guilt and regret in his eyes "But you don't have to be that hard on me… why don't we just lay all this behind us, okay?" he coked his head to the side and gave her a cheeky smile that not many girls could resist.

"Sure" Gabriella said in a not so much enthusiasm he would have wanted. But he thought that he´d have to take what he could and gave her a bright smile that seemed too lit up the whole hallway.

"Great! Sooo… can I come in?"

What?!´ was playing in Gabriella's head over and over again. She was surprised that he had even taken the time to come and apologize and now he wanted to come in to her room? He had been there before many, many times but never had he asked her if he was allowed. And with the friendly tone he was using she got all the more confused and even a little scared… Was her brother going crazy?

"umm…" she hesitated but still took a step back to allow him to enter.

"Thanks sis" he slid in swiftly, as if suspecting she would change her mind and close the door in his face.

What the fuck!?´ It was at least eleven years since he had called her that! What was going on with him?

Max slowly circled the room. Looking around like this was his first time, stopping at her neatly made bed, turning on his spot and locked his eyes on hers. She was still standing by the door, looking at her brother with a confused face as he was just being plain weird. He gave her a goofy smile and without warning flings himself backwards on her bed. There wasn't any question about it. Her brother had simply gone crazy. Her expensive and exclusive madras jumped a little by the sudden weight of the football players unexpecting movement. Max sank low into the soft pillows and placed his hands under his head, looking like the boy he had once been. He gave a content sigh and closed his eyes, his breath evening out and the room growing quiet again.

Now what?´ Gabriella thought to herself, still standing motionless by the door. It wouldn't surprise her if she looked like a fish right now. Her mouth gaping open, goggling eyes and all that. But she didn't have time to think about that. Her brain was too busy working on ways to wake him up from whatever it was he was doing. And she was still stuck on the question why he came here in the first place. And why he was all sweet and nice to her. It certainly wasn't his style.

"Eehhm… Max?" she said tenderly and walking with light footsteps towards her bed, feeling a little light headed.

Her brother turned his head towards her, his eyes still closed and smiled at her.

"Mmhh..?"

"Ehhh…" she had to clear her throat from the big lump that had formed there, making it even harder to speak. "Is there a reason you're up here? Because from what I can recall, you're not one to visit his sister's room just for a chat…" Gabriella said in an even and strong voice, impressed by how easy it sounded. It wasn't that she was scared or something of her brother, she was just a little…nervous?

No!!

Just not herself…

She had a bad feeling about this…. Maybe she was getting sick after all?

Max opened both of his chocolate eyes to look at his little sister. He was surprised by what he saw. She was standing by the bed side, lightly swaying as to music, she was pale as a paper and her eyes were glossy and lifeless. Had she been like this all the time? He hadn't really thought about it when she opened the door… Surly she couldn't have changed that much in two minutes, not even she could have done that. He saw when she reached her hand up to brush the hair away from her face that her hand was trembling. She put the shaking hand on her forehead and groaned painfully with closed eyes. Her face going even paler if that was possible.

As Max was placed comfortable on her bed, it all happened very fast for Gabriella. The wrong feeling ten doubled in a second and a strong wave of ache hit her head with no mercy. She felt weak and dizzy; the immediate need of sleep was hard to fight. She just wanted to lie down and close her eyes for a second or two, and then it would all go away. Lie down on her soft and cozy bed and let unconscious take over…

Max was quick to get out of the bed and catch Gabriella before she hit the floor. He easily placed her on the bed and sat by her side, terrified for whatever was going on with his sister. Why hadn't he seen this before?! She was right in front of him then, and he had just looked right through it!

He lightly shakes her, both of them trembling now, to try to wake her up. But Gabriella just lies there, lifeless except for the eyes that are moving under the thin material of skin and her quivering hands.

"Gab-Gabriella?" he whispers softly while holding her face in his hands. She did no sign to tell him she had heard him. She was probably too far away in her own little world by now.

Max was surprised by himself about how calm he was. He had thought he would freak out completely and run around like a headless chicken. Maybe he was in shock? It not everyday your sister just faints in front of you.

The shock was over as that thought entered his head. His little sister could be deadly sick and he was just sitting here!!

"Gabriella!?" He can't help from screaming out in fright as he backs away from the bed, the plan being finding the closest phone without leaving her out of sight. Franticly scanning the room he settle his eyes her desk. Almost running the five meters, he finds her phone lying lifeless next to her open math book. His eyes tears as he thinks about the possibility that he didn't come to visit her. Would anyone have found her then? How many hours would she have to lie on the floor? What if she had hit her head when she fallen down? Then she would have bleed to death!!

While he is waiting for the phone to upload he runs to Gabriella's personal house phone that goes to the "main maid", Greta.

"Why hello Gabriella, what can I do for you?"

"Greta!" he explodes in the phone, not being able to control his emotions.

"…is that you Maximilian? Is everything alright?" comes the hesitate voice of the old lady. She was more than confused to why the oldest brother was in his sister's room. From what she knew, and that was a lot, they never talked to each other anymore. It was such a shame. They had been so close and inseparable when they were kids. But time had certainly changed a lot…

"No!! Gabriella..sh-she just… f-fainted!!" the desperate young man shrieks into the phone as they were none.

"What?!" the maid screams back, just as loud, very close to having a heart attack. Gabriella had always been her little protégé, almost like her own child. She had been there the times her mother have been busy. All the time, in fact! She loved her little angel so much and the thought of her being sick and fainting was almost unbearable the elder. She was never sick!

"J-just call… ambulance!!...and..And Dad-Call dad!" the twenty-one year old babbles as a part of his attention is directed towards Gabriella's phone, trying to find the phone book within the complicated depths of the machine, the other part directed towards Gabriella's lifeless form. Instead he came across the calendar. With neither fingers nor brain working, he catched a glimpse of her week. His sister was a busy person, he knew that, but this busy! Meetings then and then, running, singing, dancing, drama club, extra literature for young writers… He only thought she was doing her singing like she always had. Not totally brain-dead-yet, he managed to find the phone book. Minutes of searching for their mother's number he finally gave up. So, he didn't know his mothers number but it wasn't like they called each other often. Never, in fact.

How a person could know so many people? Was it really possible? Finally reaching a name he knew somewhat, he pushed the green talk button without further thoughts.

Justin Link.

He was fairly friends with that guy, but he knew that it was Gabriella's singing partner and he had seen him around the house from time to time. He knew him from his brother, Felix, how are one of the few people in this world he would like to call his friends. He remembered running into Gabriella at the Links resident, a moment that was nothing but awkward and embarrassing and.. highly unforgettable sadly.

"Gabi? I thought you were studying…" comes the soft, making girls go "aww", voice on the other side.

"Eh..Hi.. ehhm.." what was he supposed to say?! Max was that kind of person how never does anything without thinking it through at least two times before actually doing it. A kind of person how thinks noting could ever go wrong if you got it all sorted out. A person how never gets surprised cause he already knows what's going too happened. He knew he was going to marry some blond, rich and smart woman and have three children with her, two boys and one girl. He was going to work within the politics, and then when he was older he was going to run for president. Of course there were undiscovered details, but he got the main things figured out. What was it with the Montez and the predictable future?!

"Wha..How is this?" Justin, being one of Gabriella's closest friend had been trained and was well aware of the risks it was to be the president's daughter. There was always a possibility some weirdo had kidnapped her or something.

"umm…it's me,.. Max, Gabriella's brother.."

"Huh?!" Justin broke him of genially surprised. "hum..I mean ohh... Max!" he covered not so smoothly. "Why are you calling me..on Gabriella's phone?"

"I-I..ehm.. something has ha-happened with gab-Gabriella.." he stumbled out, the panic drowning him almost completely, flashes of a coffin and a graveyard playing darkly in his mind.

"What´s wrong with Ella?" Justin was suddenly very alert. Well something wasn't right with the woman he loved, he was terrified and he didn't even know why!

"I-I-I…she just-just got all pale and white… and pale..and she ju-just..and then she wa-was falling and-and…her hands were they were..are shaking! And-and she..she didn't ans-answer me! And I-I called Greta and she's calling them and-and-and…"

"Max! damn it shut up …" Justin couldn't care less that he just told the Maximilian Montez to shut up. Al that mattered right now, and mostly otherwise to, was Gabriella and what the hell was going on with her. If her brother had gotten in such shock then surely it must have been something seriously.

--

Cold and pained shivers run down his spine at that thought. Gabi could not be damaged. Never be hurt. Never.

He felt the panic making his way up his back, clawing with its sharp nails. His mind was flooded by thoughts of horrible things that could have happened to his love, to his future girlfriend hopefully. Hopefully that she would be his girlfriend, that's it.

Ohh how he would love for her to be his. To introduce her to people in that special title that meant so much. At least for him.

You see, Justin Link had never had a girlfriend. Not even at kinder garden when you had at least ten girls at ones had Justin been involved. He was mostly just sitting under their special tree, reading and singing with _her_.

Her.

There had always only been one _her_ in his life.

Gabi.

His, and only his Gabi.

Many boys may think they had her, that they also were allowed to call her his. But they were all so very wrong. He had seen her first. That horrible day when your parents were leaving you alone in a strange house whit lots of weird kids running around kissing each other. They had gotten there at the same time. They had been looking at each other when their mommy´s( in Gabriella's case nanny) had given them on last hug, smiled at each other when their super sized jackets were removed from their little bodies and the one boots detached from their tiny foots that were itching to run.

He took the initiative and walked up to her, keeping his gaze to her eyes that were on the purple carpet with black handprints. It was a ugly carpet, he remembered hating it from the first day. He said a cheery "Helloow" and introduced himself as "JussJuss", the name his mother had given him just after he was born. He would always moan about it now when she still called him the embarrassing nickname, but secretly loving it.

It was their own, special thing. Only his and Gabriella's. He loved that they had something like that together, just the two of them. No Romeo or annoying friends that just made Gabriella's time with Justin shorter. In his perfect world, Gabriella and he would be a couple and she would only have eyes for him. At the time, this wasn't exactly the case since Gabriella even had to fight to find time for singing now days. Singing, as in the thing she loved the most, as in the thing she does the best, as in the thing she does with him and only him. You know Gabriella is busy when she even misses her singing class.

"tell me what's wrong with her!" he demanded desperately in the phone. The boy sitting next to him on the big leather couch gave him a weird look. Justin didn't notice and if he did, chose to ignore it.

"umhh..I-I really don't know.." the oldest Montez brother he barley know responded, sounding rather frightened. Not that anyone would blame him for it. It's just that Max wasn't that kind of guy how gets scared. At all.

"what do you mean you don't know?! You were there, right?!" he screamed into the mouthpiece.

"I-I…" Max was in shock. Normal persons would have understood that but not persons how was in the same state. Panicked and terrified.

"Would you fucking answer me?! What the fuck is wrong with Gabriella?!" Justin was standing up, throwing his hands up in the air, screaming like a crazy person. The boy how only heard one side of the conversation finally understood what it was about and couldn't help the uneasy feeling he got in his gut. He stood up besides the singer, trying to snap up some more details.

"She fucking fainted alright!... She-she got all pale and… man, I don't know… and then she was falling but I catched her and now she´s all still…. At least she moved before!..I don't know what to do man… I don't fucking know…"

Not everybody would hear that the strong football guy was actually crying, but if you listened closely you would hear the cracking in his normally dark tone. It was heartbreaking. That a single little girl, woman, could so easily break so many. Absolutely heartbreaking.

"wh-..who did you call? Who did you call Max?" Justin felt his eyes fill up with warm, salt tears, threatening to fall. When you first saw him, you wouldn't have guessed that he actually was a soft guy. At least when it came to her that's it.

"I called Greta.. and she's calling the ambulance or something…maybe calling our paramedics in the house so they´ll come.. I-I--… fuck man… you don't know how hard it was to see her like that… so pale and lifeless.." Max broke down into sobs after opening up for a guy he barely knew. Another thing the normal Max would never do.

Justin closed his eyes, letting the tears fall freely down his tanned cheeks. He didn't care about it. All he could think about was the image Max had printed into his head. Gabriella pale and lifeless. Maybe he was a whimp for crying over what could be nothing, he still didn't care. The picture hurt too much.

"I-I…" his own voice drenched in emotions now "I'm on my way. I´ll be there in a minute." And then he hung up on the confused boy, not having the patience to listen to his stumbling.

"What the hell is going on, Justin?" he was demanded as soon as the phone left his ear. The other boy looking intently at him, both having completely forgotten the video game they before had been so into.

"I gotta go." Justin started to frantically search the room for his jacket and keys he had so carelessly thrown away when he got here. The boys plan for the evening had been to just sit and try to beat the records at the new game. Justin´s plan for the evening now was to drive up to the house and sit by Gabriella´s bedside, being the first she saw when she would wake up, being her hero.

"What?! You're not going to tell me what´s wrong with Gabriella? Your just going to leave me here without a clue to what the hell is going on?!" the boy stalked Justin to the door after he had finally found his belongings. He didn't intend to let him leave before he had at least explained a bit. Just told him what was wrong with Gabriella.

"I don't have time for this Troy. I have to go see her...Now." Justin went to open the door but found it was impossible with a strong hand holding it in its place.

"Well.. then I'm coming with you!" Troy was ready before Justin had time to argue. He had other things to think about.

Less than one minute later they were safely in the car, on the way towards the house, towards the girl that haunted their dreams. Justin was too deeply into his thinking to notice how stressed Troy seemed to be. He was wiggling in the car like he had a great pain. Maybe it was because he was going to the house, the president's house. Or maybe it was because he was anxious for a girl he meet, was it twice? Most be the first alternative…

"…yeah…tell them to let me in, I'll be there in a few…" Justin ended a call Troy hadn't even realized he had started.

"Justin tell me-."

"She fainted or something. I don't know… Max was in shock and couldn't think straight... There is doctors with her now.."

Justin´s pained voice died out towards the end and came out in nothing but a whisper.

"They can´t get her to wake up…"

* * *

**Urg..I hate this one...but I´ll do better on the next one... And there will be much more Troyella! well there wasn't any Troyella in this one so it should be easy... **

**Again, happy 21th Zac!!**


End file.
